The Seven Deadly Sins: Volume 1
by Colin Sheridan
Summary: Seven deadly sins had awoken, bringing chaos to Gumball and his friends as well bringing up a previous event that kill millions of people. Gumball had anticipated for a better outcome, but things only worsen when the sins grew stronger. He and his friends have to put their effort on stopping them but also uncovering something left in the past. Sequel to "The Sacred Sword"
1. Sins' Arrival

**I'm back with a new series. The new version of the first chapter replaced the old one you all seen in the prequel, new characters will be joined in this series and some will slowly show themselves up in the later chapters.**

A lovely evening in Elmore, birds chirping on trees and some on wires which got electrocuted…and even some in the sky got hit by an airplane, that's pretty much awkward. Gumball and Carrie living in their own house, not so small and not so big with their 4 lovely children. The Watterson still continue their misadventure. Today, Saturday, at the house or bungalow where their London friends were living are having a party soon and they were invited.

"Blaze!" Gumball shouted as his shirt been burned to a small hole at the chest. Blaze was "playing" above Gumball's body as he's lying on the couch, watching TV.

He got up while holding Blaze and put him on the floor. His wife walked into the living room as she smiled.

"What happen?" Carrie asked.

"Blaze burned my shirt again…and it's the seventh time this week!"

Gumball walked to the stairs as he's about to go up to change another shirt furiously, while the children playing around.

"Relax Gumball, he still young and needs some guidance on controlling his power when he grows up." Carrie said. Gumball breathed deeply and exhaled, calming himself down as he surrendered.

"I'll go change."

Gumball walked through the children room and peeked into the room as he saw Blaze twin sister, Elaina, who was sleeping while her siblings were playing. He then proceeded to the bedroom and opened the closet, taking out a new shirt and changed. He then walked pass the children's bedroom and saw Elaina near the door. Gumball walked to her but instead, she disappeared. He's shocked and panicked, wondering where she might been.

"Carrie, do you see Elaina?' Gumball shouted while walking down the staircase.

"Yeah…she's with me."

"Phew…she nearly scared me to dead when she teleport." Gumball said as Carrie giggled. "Remember the last time she teleported herself to the roof?"

"Which she got frighten and crying for help?"

"Exactly. And I have to climb up with a ladder."

"Anyway, we have to go to the others place right?" Carrie said.

"Ohhh…I forgot…"

"I'll take the girls to bath. You take care of the boys."

"Okay…" Carrie took Elaina with her sister Esther to the bathroom on upstairs but Elaina don't want as she running away. Carrie took her hair pin as she showing to her.

"Elaina look what I got…" Carrie said, showing Elaina's hair pin to her. Elaina started to sob and about to cry. "If you want it, come and take a bath…"

Elaina just listened to her mom and went to bath with her a year older sister. Blaze was again trying to burn Gumball's shirt but failed.

"Why do you have to burn my shirt all day…?" Gumball mumbled at Blaze. Blaze's brother, Neal, was much lazier, lying around the floor with his eyes fixed at the TV. The phone rung as Gumball turned off the TV and went to pick up the call.

"Hello…yeah…the girls are taking a bath…okay…see you at there…bye." Gumball finished as he puts the phone back.

"Who was it just now?" Carrie asked with the girls beside her while coming downstairs.

"Jason, he's already there and asking us when will we arrive." Gumball replied

Carrie nodded and said, "Let's go then."

They walked out of the house with their children and got in their car. The kids sat at the rear seats and the duo sat at the front. Gumball turned the car key and started the engine. Then, proceed to their London friends' house. The kids stared out of the window, looking at the wave of the sea, slowly gushing to the shores and then return back. Elaina stunned with her siblings as they getting closer to the house.

Upon arriving, they saw Stella, Selina and Jason waiting in front of the house just to welcome them. Gumball parked the car as they walked out, Carrie went to open the rear door as the kids walked out, coming out and standing beside her.

"Good evening." Stella greeted.

"Hm…where's Cedric?" Gumball asked.

"He's playing with his Crox developed by N-Tech…" Selina replied.

"Smartphone?" Gumball said. His wife walked to him with the kids.

"Yep…he can't seem to stop himself from playing" Stella said. Jason went to chat with Carrie.

"I go pay him a visit…" Gumball said, walking into the house and proceeding to Cedric's bedroom.

Cedric heart pounding insanely, feeling uneasy might because he paranoid on a game, 'Five Night at Freddy's 2'. Searching animatronics, winding the music box, putting the Freddy mask up when 'they' come from the air vent. Cedric survived many close encounters and was unaware that Gumball was standing outside his room. He's trying to sneak him without been notice as he turned himself invisible. He walked closer and closer to Cedric, who was feeling terrified. Gumball now, standing behind him and looked at the game, 5th night. It was easier to scare him, Gumball thought.

When Cedric puts up the monitor and wind the music box, Gumball prepared to scare him after he puts down the monitor. Just as Cedric puts down the monitor, Gumball invisibility worn out as he shouted. Cedric's head separated from his neck about several inches before stick back in shock.

"What the heck!? Gumball?" Cedric turned and looked at Gumball in annoyance but what he didn't know that when Gumball scares him, one of the animatronics had snuck into the office.

"Go on continue…" Gumball grinned. Cedric instead didn't check the hallway and both side of the air vent and continued winding the music box on the monitor as he puts down, he received a jump scare and ultimately closed the game.

Gumball laughed behind him as they walked out of the room and towards the others in the living room. Hadley and his nephew came in from the greenhouse beside the house.

"Hey Garnett, how are you doing these days? Gumball asked.

"Fine. After been travelling for three and a half years as a freelancer, taking photos around the world…it's kinda refreshing anyway, thanks for your concern."

Selina was playing with the kids as they liked her. Jason tried to join in but got ignored by the kids as he feeling dejected. Carrie and Stella was sitting on the couch. The wolf twins, Ethan and Emily previously Christ and Trish were in the woods. 2 years ago, Hadley found their birth certificates and after that they know Christ and Trish were just named by Zenith.

Gumball giggled when he saw Jason got rejected by the kids, "Pal…why they rejected you?"

"Probably I looked a bit scary." Jason replied

"What do you guys prepared anyway?"

"Um…we forgot…" Stella replied.

"How about we order some pizza?" Carrie suggested.

"Okay, I'll order it." Stella started making the phone call with the house phone.

"It's been a wild last week," Hadley said to Gumball.

"Yeah…some students nearly blew up the school…and I have to take care of it…"

"How's Zenith?" Gumball asked.

"He's currently stable after chasing down a shape shifting creature and got himself into a coma state…" Hadley replied. "He just called me in morning, telling me that he's awake."

"Okay…"

"Uh…yes…10 pizzas…I'm sure…okay…" Stella finished ordering as he hung up the phone.

"10 pizzas…large?" Cedric said.

"Yeah…"

"How are we going to finish all-" Just as Cedric about to finish his words, the twins showed up.

"Did I heard 10 boxes of pizzas while opening the door?" Emily said, emerging from the backdoor with her twin brother, Ethan as they walked towards them.

"Yes, you did." Cyrus replied instead of Stella.

"Feast!" the twins shouted in unison.

***Ding Dong* **"Pizza delivery!"

"Cedric would you mind getting the pizzas?" Stella said.

"Fine…." Cedric went to the door as he opens. It was Larry delivered the pizzas but looked older slightly, holding the bill while the pizzas on the ground as he looked at Cedric, pulling out his wallet.

"How much?" he asked, ready to pull out the cash.

"121.50 dollars" Larry replied.

"Uh…here." Cedric passed the amount of moneys to Larry and carried the pizzas inside.

"Have a nice day." Larry said, leaving with his pizza delivery motorcycle.

Cedric placed the 10 boxes large pizzas on the table, wondering that weather fourteen of them including the kids could finish all of those pizzas Stella ordered.

"How much do you paid?" Gumball asked.

"121.50 dollars…quite cheap I guess for 10 large pizzas." Cedric replied.

"Eldred wanna eat?" Cedric asked.

"You do know we, runes don't need food except for some legendary or rare. For example, Rex and Irena." Eldred replied. Rex and Irena appeared beside Gumball when they were mentioned, Irena obtained a new physical body other than her original look, a sword.

"Really?" Gumball said.

"He's correct. Some runes have the ability to get hungry, eat, sleep, and as well, fighting alongside with its wielder. I guess Irena can do all of that, Rex could also, but lacks the ability to fight. If he does, the Law of Rune will be unbalanced." Clark said, appearing out from Hadley.

"Less talk, start eating before it gets cold." Stella said. They started clearing boxes to boxes while Zenith was in the school busying on something. The school still filled with students since some lived at there in a dimension dormitory for those who were homeless and wanted to stay at there.

"81 days before Christmas eve…" Zenith mumbled, looking into a book probably encyclopedia about demons, creatures, and monsters. "The seven deadly sins will unleashed tomorrow but started arriving from today."

"Mister Zenith, what are you doing here?" a student asked in the library.

"Oh Carolyn Kurosawa, the foreign librarian…"

"You sounded offensive as ever, Mister Zenith. Anyway, what are you looking at?"

"This…" Zenith pointed at the page, written with all the details of the seven deadly sins Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Lust, Greed.

"Seven deadly sins?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you reading about the sins?" she questioned, wondering what Zenith is thinking.

"The sins will be fully revived tomorrow. And there's an event on Christmas Eve for the sins to gather with each other." Zenith answered while puzzling everything he could from the past which he experienced before.

"What would happen on that day?"

"Something bad…that's what I remembered from centuries ago. Those 7DSs were able to wipe about 50 of us in less than a week when we're hunting them one by one."

"…" Carolyn stayed silenced doesn't know what to say. To her amazement and terrify, the sins were unbelievably strong and powerful, she thought.

"Well…I go get something to eat at the cafeteria…wanna come?"

"Uh…sure…"

"Aww…I'm full…" Cedric said as he couldn't even shallow a slice of pizza but for the twins and Selina…they still can continue if they wanted to.

The arriving of Seven Deadly Sins somehow cast upon from the sky in day, 7 pillars of light in different colors strike down on each places away from each other. They didn't even noticed somehow as well as the peoples in the city. It's like the pillars were invisible from their eyes.

The whole evening, they were playing, enjoying their time swimming at the beach since the school just opposite them so there's nothing for them to worry about. Around 10 pm, Gumball and Carrie planned to head back as they said good bye to their friends. Gumball drove her wife and their children back to their house as they went to bed as well as their friends.

**Five Nights at Freddy's 2 anyone? lol…that idea came to me randomly somehow and I thought it will be fun to watch/imagine an elf with his blood pressure increased tremendously and got freaked out, kinda amusing. I'll try to reveal the school little by little every chapter. Anyone, next chapter involved one of the sins…still again...no offense to the birds that died at the beginning of the chapter...**


	2. Devil's Bite

In midnight at the command center of the school sent students in a team of two around every countries. Their goal was to keep the world safe by using a surveillance satellite to survey the area but they still need to go to the place to make sure. A team in Elmore was unfortunately enough to met something they shouldn't.

"Hey...what was that?" the harpy asked, looking at a suspicious unknown stranger walking on the street under the street light and moonlight.

"I have no idea, Vanessa." her partner replied.

The stranger was wearing a hood as only his lower part of his face was visible under the street light. He noticed them and turned slightly, showing side of his face with a grin under a street light.

"Why are you doing in the middle of the night?" Vanessa kindly asked while hovering down a bit, keeping herself distance between him.

He didn't reply to her but instead attack her with shadows, rushing from the ground lunged at her. Vanessa got hit at one of her wings and falling to the ground. Her partner rushed to her side, trying to help her but got knocked unconsciousness by the stranger's shadow fist. As the stranger pulled down his hood, revealing the rest of his face as he wears a deadly cold eyes with two sharp teeth exposed.

Their eyes met, Vanessa felt a sudden fear filling in her mind. Beside her pants hanging a small ball like tool used to transport back to the school. She immediately pulled the tool which attached on her pants and sent herself back to the school.

When she got back, she was crying on the floor, lamenting about her friend which she left her back there with the guy. She was frightening and lost all her strength after looking into the stranger's eyes. As time passed, she slowly loses her consciousness and collapsed.

Morning 7:30am, a digital clock sitting on a bed table inside the couple's bedroom sounded and started beeping, waiting someone to dismiss it. Gumball waken up by the annoying beeping sound from the clock. Gumball turned his head to his wife and got greeted by her with a smile. He turned to the clock and clicked the button to dismiss the alarm.

"Monday…the day I loved again." Gumball said getting himself up from the bed followed by his wife.

The duo walked out from their room and went to check on their children. They opened the door slightly and peaked inside, the sisters crawled into their brothers' bed cuddling together.

"They're still sleeping cutely." Carrie said.

"I wonder how Esther slipped into Neal's bed and Elaina into Blaze's bed…" Gumball said

"Aww…don't care about them. Let's go downstairs and make some breakfast."

"Okay…"

Gumball's cellphone started vibrating and ringing in his pockets on his pants. He stopped half way from first floor on the stair and pulled out the cellphone and looked at the screen, showing Eliz name.

He answered the call, "Hello, Eliz?"

"Vanessa got injured!"

"What? how?"

"We don't know, Ella had carried her to the infirmary and we'll need you and Carrie so that we can figure the reason."

"Where do you both found Vanessa?"

"On the floor when we were passing through the hall."

"I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Just be hurry." Eliz hung up the call as Gumball slide his cellphone into his pocket and continued down the stair. The call was loud as it woke the kids.

"Who was that?" Carrie asked while making pancakes.

"Eliz…" Gumball replied a bit shaky.

"For?"

"She and Ella found Vanessa injured in the school hall. They already took her to the infirmary."

"We'll go to school after breakfast-" Carrie said as she saw the toddlers went down the stair. "Kids come have breakfast." The kids pulled the chair and got up, Neal nearly fall due to his somewhat laziness.

After a moment, they finished breakfast and ready to school. Gumball and Carrie took the kids together and raced to the school. As they arrived, they got out of the car with their children and proceeded to the infirmary. When they got into the infirmary, they saw their friends surrounding Vanessa, who was lying on the bed out cold. It was a relief when they saw Gumball and Carrie.

"How the hell this happen…?" Gumball said.

Carrie checked Vanessa temperature. She was blazing hot, sweating intense. "She caught a serious cold…"

"Vanessa was surveying Elmore at around 2:10am scheduled last night with her partner, Melody but there's no way bumping into demons or monsters." Stella said.

"Garnett, go to the command central and check the member list. Every members came back will be marked with a tick." Hadley said. "Guys, you have class to lecture. Don't keep them waiting for too long."

Jason, Stella, Selina, and the twins forgotten that they have class to lecture at 8:30am as they left the infirmary.

"Cedric, you don't have class?"

"Yep…"

Garnett left to the command center for a short moment. He checked the member list on an advance touchscreen monitor. After all those members he kept sliding down with his index finger, he found Melody hasn't been ticked. He went back to the infirmary and reported to his uncle.

"All of them returned except Melody…"

"Put her in the body scanner" Carrie said.

Gumball carried her and lay her on the machine. Cedric started to scanning process as the ring on the machine started to move from head to toe. Visualizing Vanessa 3D model on a desk beside the machine. After the scanning process, the injured part shaded in red. What make it more interesting is her condition. Fear, despair, and horrified at the same moment.

"What the…what did she met…?" Eliz muttered.

"I have no idea but I know she has a broken left-wing..." Ella said.

"Call Zenith. He might know something." Hadley said.

"I'll call him." Scar said, coming out of Gumball with Irena and Rex.

Scar used a mental link with Zenith, connecting their mind. "Zenith, we need you in the infirmary immediately."

"I was busy in the library..." Zenith sighed.

"It's important."

"Alright…" Zenith was actually wandering around the library and didn't even do a single thing. He got into the infirmary by teleporting.

"What do you guys call me for?" Zenith said in front of Vanessa facing front and didn't notice her.

"Look…" Hadley said.

Zenith turned and looked at Vanessa. He looked at the information displayed on the screen.

"Do you know what she went into?" Gumball asked.

"I'm not sure…feared, horrified, and despaired at the same moment…" Zenith replied. Envy suddenly came into his mind.

"Is there anything that left victim into these state?" Carrie asked.

"Not anything but a demon…" Zenith replied. "It might be Envy from the Seven Deadly Sins."

"What makes you think that…?" Cedric asked.

"Hadley and any of your runes might probably know some details." Zenith replied. Clark and Kyler appeared beside their wielder.

"Envy was a vampire that consume people emotion and replaced by fear and horror with indistinct image. The longer you look into the eyes, the more he consume you. He also a shapeshifter by biting their prey." Zenith said.

"But the worst is when one of the sins appeared, the event will begin at the same time.

"Judging by now, if Vanessa and Melody did attacked by him. The event is only 79 days away from us." Irena added.

"What event?" Cedric asked.

"Incarnation Day. Happen at the same day as Christmas Eve." Clark replied.

"A lot of demons will gather around at that time. I think it will happened in Elmore by the looks of the seven sins appearance." Eliz added.

"What will actually happen if the event success?" Carrie asked.

"The end of the world. That's what will happen." Hadley replied.

"How are we going to stop the event then?" Gumball asked.

"By hunting down those seven sins. Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, and lastly Wrath…" Ella replied.

"That event actually happened before about few thousand years ago. We, rune wielder fail to prevent that incident which nearly caused the end of all species…" Zenith said. "We don't want that incident to happen again. Who knows if the demon released got even powerful than before."

"Well that's all we need to know. Rating Battle is about to start soon." Hadley said. "There's an announcement for me to made. See you guys later."

Hadley left the room leaving the group and went to his office.

"Attention all students. Remember to wear your personal bracelet as rating battle about to start soon."

Meanwhile in the infirmary, they were concern about Melody whereabouts.

"Let's give her some rest…" Carrie said.

The kids were playing with Eliz and Ella. The kids don't seems to afraid of them.

Gumball, Cedric, and Zenith left the room, leaving Carrrie, Eliz, Ella, and the kids in the room.

"Hm…you're right." Cedric agreed.

As they keep on walking, they sighted the fairy girl from the hallway.

"Isn't that Melody?" Cedric said.

She glanced at them and walked to their direction.

"Morning Mister Watterson, Zenith, and Keith. Have you seen Vanessa?" She asked.

"Uhm…she's in the infirmary…anyway, where were you last night?" Gumball said. Garnett joined them not long after.

Garnett's rune, Gabriel, felt a distorted sensation coming from Melody. She noticed something strange about Melody but doesn't want to tell the boys in case of misunderstanding.

"Vanessa and I been attacked by a stranger last night. She managed to return but not me…I just barely escaped."

"Oh…I see…well see you later in the rating battle later." Gumball said.

The group was in relief as she didn't have any injuries and returned safely. She then continued walking towards to the infirmary after knowing Vanessa whereabouts.

Not long after the boys left the Room, Vanessa woke up with a blurred vision and slowly getting clear and less blur.

"You woke up." Carrie said beside the dazed harpy.

"Huh? How long am I out?" Vanessa asked.

"Since the time we found you collapsed." Ella said while playing with the kids.

Vanessa looked around the infirmary patient beds and saw no sight of Melody anywhere which made her worry.

Melody walked into the room as Vanessa surprised when she saw her. "Melody! Is that you?"

"Yeah…I slipped away from that guy…"

Vanessa looked at Melody's face. She looked bit off. "Are you all right?" she concerned.

"Just lack of sleep." Melody said, trying to pull a smile.

"Attention all students, please gather at the arena immediately before the rating battle start in 5 minutes."

Vanessa got up from the bed and about to leave with Melody but got stopped by Carrie.

"Where are you going?" Carrie asked.

"To the arena…?" Vanessa replied.

"Stay and recover for a few days, I'll tell the principle."

"No, I can battle…please let me continue…" Vanessa begged.

"Are you sure? Your left-wing fractured…" Eliz said.

"I can still fight without wings anyway, please…"

"Alright, you can go." Carrie allowed Vanessa to join the rating battle with a broken wing.

Vanessa left the room with Melody gathered in the arena with everyone in front of a platform as Hadley stood in front all of them.

"Monday again, you all know what today is and I don't need to repeat again I guess. You all are competing for better rating in the school. So, Good luck and remember that you can only challenge a person with higher rating than yourself. Prepare yourself, 40 seconds left. Noted that you're allowed to join in a team, consisted of two person.

Everyone changed into their combat attire with the bracelet, wore on their right hand. The bracelet designed by Gumball but manufactured by Nano-Tech, the most advanced technology company. The company provided nearly everything for the school because Gumball helped them a lot.

"Gumball, who will stay in their own rating and stay unchanged?" Jason asked.

"Aren't that obvious…the top 50 in our school."

"Anything would happen, one of the students might even get into the top 50 unexpectedly." Zenith said.

"Well for sure Valeria Silvertail wouldn't drop and she's already remained in number 1 since last year." Stella said.

Melody who was standing not far away from Stella eavesdropped everything and grinned.

"Times up. Let the rating battle begin!" Hadley announced.

**Checked several times to post this chapter...Anyway, the battle rating stuff, hi-tech school and the bracelet thingy ideas came from RPG games and anime...since I found it interesting might as well use it...uhm...I'm still improving my grammar slowly...Guess what might happen in the next chapter(I have no idea, literally)**


	3. Boundary Between Two World

"What is that thing!" a girl shouted, shocked with a guy standing beside her.

"Come on…it's just a cute little creature…" he said with a creature on his palm – furry and fluffy with a tail ignited in fire at the end of it.

"What does it call, uncle?"

"Flame rat. I don't know much about it because this is the first one I met."

The girl calmed down as she looked at the flame rat. It was so adorable and cute when it yawned

"Wanna hold it?" the man asked.

"Sure." she replied. He softly drop it on her hands. "It's so warm."

She started move towards the girl shoulder.

"It seems like she takes a liking on you already…" Her uncle said, watching the small thing resting on her shoulder.

"Can I pet her?" She asked happily.

"You should learn how to decide it on your own already since you're not a child anymore."

"Erm…Is there any problem for a 320 years old girl to act like a child?" she said stubbornly. "What makes you an adult when you always tease me?"

"Uh…never mind. Of course you can pet her. She loves you anyway." Her uncle said. "Let's go back. Your mom would probably wonder where we have gone."

"Okay!"

They walked out of the forest and continued their way to home. The girl wondered something as she questioned his uncle, "Uncle, are we living between the underworld and the world above us?"

"Hm…child, hard to say but we did live between them. This is the safest place meanwhile, demons can't pass to this world since it was protected by boundary."

"Will that uh…boundary thingy destroyed?"

"The time will tell us when the moment arrived. Enough asking and get into the house." Her uncle turned the door knot and pushed to open.

"Where are you two gone?" her mom asked.

"Uh…to the forest, sis…" the girl's uncle said.

"Don't go wandering around, Deric." She sighed.

"Mom…I still wondering about dad…"

"Elise…" the girl's mom muttered her name.

She exchanged eye with Deric as they whether talk about it with Elise. A brief moment later, they decided.

"Go to the living room…" she said. They went to the living room and sat on the armchair and sofa. They started talk about it.

"Sweetie…everything happen on the day you were born where your dad left…"

**Flashback 320years ago…**

A newlywed emerged from a village located far away in a forest near a canyon a year before Elise was born. When Elise was born, tragedy took their happy moment away. It was raining that day, lighting rumbling the sky.

"After we hunt that last sin, everything will be over!" a familiar voice said. He seems to be the leader. His men shouted for glory as they proceed the hunt. It was Wrath they hunting.

But what they didn't know is that they have fallen into his scheme while continue deeper into the cave.

"Zenith, something not right…" a man whispered.

"Nonsense. The sooner we finish, the sooner we get to go back." Zenith said

Suddenly thick mist appeared around the pathway and everyone got separated. Zenith was left alone as he shouted for his comrades but none of them reply to him. He continued down the road and ended in a wide empty space room.

"You've came…" a voice came out of the room.

"Come out and face me like a man, Wrath!" Zenith shouted.

"Look what I have here," Wrath said above him with his comrades hanging with no pulse.

Zenith looked up after seeing his comrades, anger built up inside him as he clenched his fist.

"You're just a pathetic rune wielder. You cannot kill me by your power!" Wrath provoked, enraging Zenith even more.

"Release them!"

"You see…I'm not a dog and I don't take orders from anyone."

Sword manipulated out of Zenith's hands as he hurled at Wrath rapidly. A strong wave radiated from Wrath, repelling the sword away. Zenith kept hurling multiple blades at him.

"Don't worry about your friends hanging up here."

Zenith was stunned when Wrath mentioned the word 'dead'. His mind suddenly zoned out as he recalling everyone who died while hunting those sins. Pain start hitting his chest like a wrecking ball.

"I will shatter you into pieces!"

"As tempting as you sound, no you won't but I will." They started conflicting. Wrath planned to aggravate Zenith's emotion to force him outbreak which he success.

Wrath easily overpowered him as the fight getting intense. Zenith losing his breathe every second when Wrath strike him until he couldn't even stand steadily. Soon back up arrived, saving his life but unable to destroy Wrath as he escaped away.

Zenith was brought back to IoRW(Institute of Rune Wielder) by Deric and receiving medication.

When he woke up, he panicked but then realized he's fine but not his comrades died in the cave. One of the elders sitting right beside him as he questioned, "Did we killed Wrath?"

"No…we didn't. He escaped."

"What the f***!? Don't tell me that he's about to…"

"Apparently yes…"

"What are we waiting for? We have to stop it!" Zenith shouted, knowing what will happen if they don't.

"He's too powerful. We don't have enough to win him.

"Then, I go by myself." Zenith said. He got himself out from the bed and walked out of the room. Rushing towards the site.

"Darn, it's my fault for letting Wrath ran away," he thought to himself; regretful of his action while on his way by flight.

As he arrived at the scene, mass grey clouds covering the sky as 'it' devastating everything in his way. A hole opened in the ground, linking two worlds together. Demons started coming out of the hole including the six other dead sins with Wrath and a bigger demon emerged known as Alpha. People screaming everywhere in frighten.

"Zenith! Why are you here?" Deric shouted from behind with a group of people behind him.

"Doing what I supposed to do…"

"Do you know how worry my sister would be if she knows you're here?" Deric asked angrily.

"I can't just sit in the f***ing Institute and watch people been killed!" Zenith replied as Deric suddenly convinced. He knows Zenith has a strong heart on protecting other people.

"Alright…Okay guys separate, there's too much demons and we can't stick together often also search for survivor." Deric commanded.

After a while, the rune wielders also arrived to the help. Zenith's desire caused him to for Alpha but was blocked by the sins. Hatred storming his mind, he was no match against them before Deric arrived to his side with a few teammates.

"If you die, I would have a hard time explaining everything to my sister." Deric joked with a phantom aura around his body.

"You still can joke around, but I've already promised her we'll be together forever." Zenith said.

"You better be-"

"Quit the chit-chatting!" Wrath shouted in annoyance as he and the other sins charged at them.

As they busy confronting the sins, Alpha was left alone causing havoc. Brief moment later, the beast released a sort of gas that drives people's thoughts to go insane.

**Flashback End**

"After we fend off the seven sins, we tied everything to stop Alpha, even used the most deadly abilities but none of it works." Deric said.

"How do you guys stop it…?" Elise asked.

"The Book of Runes. Its reaction towards the unbalance of the world gives your dad the power to stop him."

"But great power comes with a price…your dad's filtering shield suddenly break down as he inhaled the gas." said Elise's mom.

"Both side of the organizations, Xehiorit and Rune Wielder have no choice but to ask him to leave before evil took over him" Deric said.

Elise sudden change of emotion turned into sadness but she knows his dad did it for everyone's good.

"He's still alive somewhere, sweetie" Her mom confronted her, trying to cheer her up.

"Can I go find dad?" she asked.

"That's what we're about tell you." Deric said.

"Really?"

"Yes, sweetie. You will go to the upper world and find him and his friends" her mom said.

"And prevent Alpha for bringing the world into extinction. Last time 23% populations of the world died. So…good luck on your journey." Deric added.

"How am I going their find dad, mom?" Elise asked.

"You have your dad's genetic inside…" Deric divulged

"What do you mean…uncle?"

"He meant, you can track daddy with daddy's blood inside yours." her mom explained.

"Oh…" Elise muttered.

"Remember what I taught you…?" Deric asked.

"Yes, uncle."

"Now go pack up, time is ticking every second." he said.

Elise excitedly ran to her room and pulled out a backpack; she started packing up the bag as the jiggling fur ball creature fell off her shoulder.

"Hey little girl, wanna join me in a journey?" Elise said to the creature.

She snorted at Elise for respond and looking at her with shining bright eye.

"You really want?"

She screeched as she crawls over to Elise hand.

"I'll name you Eli." Elise said as she continued packing the bag.

"Sweetie! Are you ready?" Elise's mom shouted.

"Coming mom!"

"Is it alright to let her go by herself, Jane?" Deric asked.

"She will be fine, Deric." Jane replied.

Elise went back to the living room with a backpack packed with equipment. She can't wait to go the upper world to reunite with her disappeared father.

"Good luck, do tell us when you find him, also tell him we miss him so much." Deric said as Elise stepped out of the door.

"Elise-" Jane called. "Don't forget this. You will need it to travel from between these two world."

Elise received a transporting device from her mom. Jane wished her to be safe and healthy as she activated the device. Elise and her pet Eli embarked a journey to the surface with difficulties waiting ahead, putting her endurance to a whole new level. No matter how hard it is, she will continue until she found her dad. Meanwhile back to the place, the boundary has starting to break.

**Wish you all merry Christmas!**


	4. Rating Conflict

Before the arena change into a battleground. Hadley made a final announcement which shocked most low ranking students.

"Sorry to interrupt, there's a small change to the rule. The "You can only challenge a person whose rating or ranking are higher than you" rule has been removed. Your rank will increase base on your rating point you earned after winning a battle. As the opposite, you also lose points when you lost the battle."

"What!? Seriously?" most of the lower ranking students muttered.

"Sorry to scare you all *cough* students who lost and been sent to the resting room, feel free to return to the arena or just stay there and rest. But, if the arena is less than two hundred students, the system will randomly send 150 students into the arena. Time limit for the battle is one hour. Also, party limit increases to four from two." Hadley finished. Every student started to find people and team with them to heighten their survivability.

"We should have changed it long ago..." Cedric said to Hadley.

"I just thought about it. Well, let's get started." Hadley said as the arena started changing.

The change took a while as everyone in a teleporting state, emitting a faint light. As the arena finished changing, everyone been separated in a team or alone around the arena while their teachers and principal on a floating deck with a screen display every places around the arena.

"What a wonderful scenery…" Selina said with Lydia beside her.

"Yeah...trees, rivers, and mountains. But, it only lasted an hour." Stella said. Carrie, Eliz, and Ella joined them after a while.

"Enjoying the scenery eh? And you didn't even invite us?" Eliz said.

"Aren't you guys in the infirmary treating Vanessa?" Gumball asked

"We asked her to stay until her left-wing fully recover but she insisted and joined the ranking battle," Ella replied.

"Where the kids?"

"With Garnett, Ethan, and Emily in the command center," Carrie replied.

Suddenly a large fire busted out from the forest which broke their conversation and caught their attention.

"Valeria and her friends pulling tricks again…" Gumball said.

"No doubt the same old strategy..." Cyrus said.

"Their strategy was terrific if executed correctly. It's power capable of wiping huge amount of opponents only in a matter of seconds or minutes." Selina concurred.

Meanwhile, Garnett and the twins are in the control center ensuring the safety of the school and the world while keeping the kids away from anything dangerous.

Many teams formed an alliance and are approaching Valeria - leaping and accelerating through obstacles without crashing into it.

When the large group arrived, they expected to see Valeria's team but they didn't. The group didn't leave instead stayed there looking for the team. Water droplet dropped down on one of the students shoulders as he looked up. A giant bubble floating above them. Suddenly the ground started to shake and then ruptured, launching everyone into the bubble beneath it as well as a lioness emerged.

No one notice Valeria and a harpy girl were inside the bubble until they got into it. The group was floating at the center of the bubble while they're surrounding the bubble. Valeria began gathering fire and the harpy girl collecting wind into a sphere. Some tried to interrupt them but then noticed they can't use their power.

"Why they didn't try to stop them while channeling their spell?" Cedric asked.

"They did with their magic but couldn't cast any of it," Stella replied.

"When Leo ruptured from the ground, she also used an ability call 'Flow Incapacitate' which stops everyone's mana or energy flow," Zenith explained.

"Why she didn't use it last time?" Cedric questioned.

"It took a lot of effort to do so," Zenith answered.

Valeria unleashed all her gathered fire by slashing her rapier as well the harpy girl hurled her wind ball towards the group at the same moment. They left the bubble instant as the wind ball expanded into a tornado and drawing the flame into it. The flame tornado keeps twirling until the bubble popped and it slowly faded away while everyone been thrown to the ground. Everyone was exhausted on the ground as they been sent back to the resting room.

"They're strong..." Ella mumbled on the other side.

The large group who have caught inside Valeria's team trap have been sent to the resting room. "Hey...hey...throwing fire and a wind ball at people is rude..." said a student while standing up.

"Aren't you supposed to be sent back now?" Valeria said.

"Do you think I'm so easy to get beaten by?" said the student.

"How can your mana still flow when you got hit by Leo's flow incapacitate?"

"I bypassed it at the very last moment and shielded myself" replied the student. "Well, I'm not interested in fighting. See ya."

"Hey, wait!" Valeria tried to stop him but he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Who is that guy, she thought before her teammates call her name. Soon, they proceeded to another place and beat whoever in their sight. Back on the deck, Jason looking at something interesting.

"Hey...look at this," Jason called everyone to look at the screen.

"Oh, that boy who blew up the school cause of his over-exceeding uncontrollable mana," Gumball said.

The boy was surrounded by a team and he doesn't seem to have the chance to escape.

"Give up, you're a lone wolf and we are a team. There's no way you can win." one of the students in the team said.

"_Beings from light and darkness, I, who stepped into the gates of hell and heaven. Assist me, fallen angel, Lucifer!_" the boy chanted as his eyes changed color and a sword manipulated out of his hand.

"Oh...that's unexpected. Where did he learn that...?" Cedric shocked.

"Those aura...only a race can do that..." Rex uttered.

"Xehiorit. A being co-existed between god and demon. Their existences are quite similar to Rune Wielder and shared a great relationship with each other from a long time ago." Zenith explained.

"But for him to use the spirit of the fallen angel, Lucifer, is too dangerous..." Zenith added.

"What's the difference between Rune Wielder and Xehiorit?" Jason asked.

"Basically, you see, what do we rely on while in combat?" Zenith questioned.

"Runes?" Selina answered.

"Exactly. Xehiorit is different. They use the prowess of spirits of creatures, demons, and some even gods to enhance themselves. This is all I know but for sure RW cannot learn their style." Zenith replied.

"You tried to learn before?"

"Once but failed. I been delivered to hell and then to heaven…which I got sent back alive, luckily." Zenith said.

"Master, you don't need to say something like that...yesterday I was just joking but I never thought you fall for it…" Lucifer said. "Anyway, you promise me to offer me your body after this."

"You...I don't remember making such promise before…" said the boy.

"Beat him!" a student in the team probably the leader commanded.

They charged at the boy; fully armed with weapons and magic.

* * *

Meanwhile in a village, Elise still on her journey to Elmore and it's been 3 days since she left the house; walking under a blazing hot sun as she's in Egypt.

"How long do I have to walk...?" Elise muttered.

*Squeak* Eli, her pet trying to tell her something by emitting sound.

"What's wrong?"

Eli jumped down from her shoulder as she crawled toward a girl, who was sitting on the ground with her face covered by her arms.

"Huh? Eek!" she got frightened by Eli as Elise arrived and standing in front of her.

"Why are you doing here all alone?" Elise questioned.

The girl didn't respond as Elise continued question her.

"What's your name?"

"Where do you live?"

"No answer huh?" she thought looking at the depressed girl.

Suddenly, chaos started in the valley. "Monster!" a villager shouted. Lots of villagers evacuating from the village.

"Finally, something fun to do! Stay here little girl, I'll be back." Elise said excitedly.

"Let's go, Eli!" The duo rushed to the attacked site.


	5. Side Story

**This is a side story about what they done before this story begun. Their ridicous journey and fun. **

A wonderful morning where things supposed to turn good but worst than Monday morning. It was Saturday, Jason and Cedric were asked to go to another dimension as they waiting in the transportation room - a room designed to teleport tools or people to certain location. They readied just to wait Garnett commands as the transporter warming up.

"God bless my life and my soul" Cedric chanted as Jason gave him an awkward gesture.

"Seriously? Its not like we are going to die..."

"Actually it's really dangerous" Gumball said emerging from behind them. "Once you guys got transported, your ID bracelet will work as a transporting tool and can only be trigger from the command centre and its super easy to go malfunction out of sudden."

"So... You coming with us?" Cedric asked.

"Exactly-"

"Guys, you can now step into the transporter. Good luck." Garnett said through a mic.

"Next stop Valkylia!" Gumball said loudly as they stepped into the transporter and ended on the other side.

"This ain't Valkylia..." Jason said soundly.

"Hey Garnett, where are we?" Gumball asked through a communication earphone.

"Let me check..." Garnett responded. "You guys are in another world's Hong Kong."

They didn't expect the transporter to go malfunction so early. But even worst, they heard loud metallic running voice coming from behind them and a monstrous roar in front of them. They can feel the vibration of the earth caused by the heavy step.

"Don't tell me..." Cedric mumbled.

"Kaiju and Jaegers!" Jason shouted. It was the famous Mark-3, Gispy Danger, fighting with Leatherback at the harbor.

(Yeah...Pacific Rim, it's a great movie thou)

"I never thought they were real!" Cedric shouted in surprise yet fear.

"Not in our world but we have to go if not, we'll be squash." Gumball said.

They sticked close to each other while Gumball rushing Garnett.

"Garnett, how long does it need to cool down?" Gumball asked.

"5...4...3...2...1... Ready to transport!" Garnett reported.

"Hit it!"

Garnett pushed the button just in time before been crushed by Gispy. Once again, they ended in another dimension as the place quite resemble Elmore.

"Wrong world...I presume this is the gender bend world." Gumball said.

"Please not the perverted version..." Cedric said.

"Let's walk around..." Jason said.

In this world they met themselves as opposite sex but there's two version for that world; pervert version and normal version. As they walked around the city, they accidentally met their opposite self.

"You're back!" female version of Gumball shouted as she running towards him.

"Guys run! We don't want to end up like last time" Gumball shouted and started running away followed by Cedric and Jason. He recalled the last time he came and got seduced which nearly put himself intercourse with the female version of him, resulting him traumatized by this world.

"Garnett, cooldown?"

"15 seconds!"

They got chased to a dead end where there's no place for them to escape. Their only hope was to pray for Garnett.

"Garnett you can hit it anytime now!" Jason said while panicking.

Their opposite selves were approaching slowly with a seductive look. As they prowl to the guys, Garnett hit the trigger a few seconds before the guys been seduce.

"Tell me this is the Valkylia...?" Cedric asked with discomfort.

*Growl*

"Nope...totally not..." Jason whispered back.

Red eyes looking at them a few feet tall with saliva dripping down and steaming breathe. Instead of running, Gumball stood against it as he called out his weapon;it looked a lot more different from the old one as the new one seems more modern and cool.

In instant the monster sliced in half but lured more to them.

"Lesson learned. Never slice an extraterrestrial creature in half because you only lured more of them." Cedric muttered.

"Raven barrier!" Cedric casted. Ravens started swarming and covering them in hemisphere, providing temporarily shield.

"This should keep them busy for a while." Cedric said.

"Garnett, how long?" Gumball called back to the command centre.

"25 seconds." Garnett responded as the transmission ended.

"We don't have 25 seconds and why it keeps increasing..." Cedric said.

The barrier still withstanding the monsters blows until they started spraying toxic; drastically weakening the barrier.

"It's falling!" Cedric shouted hysterically.

"Leave it to me," Jason patted his shoulder.

"Hysteria" Jason muttered as he access to his other form but this time with blue flame compared to the last time, crimson color. Jasin seems to polishing his skill recently whenever he can, judging by the flame engulfing his body right now.

The ravens faded as the monsters sprung at them in all direction, Jason turned his scarf into spear and pierced every monsters with great accurary before reverting back to normal.

"Cedric...you didn't improve much than I expected." Gumball commented.

"I'm busy..."

"No you're not...you been lazy decently."

Garnett again transported them.

(Time lapse! I don' t wanted to be specific because this is only a side story)

The next world they ended up in a world where Godzilla, M.U.T.O, Mothra, to only name a few. Soon they run for their lives in the devastating battle occured with Godzilla and M.U. (Godzilla 2014 movie scene); the time took for the teleportation extended 10 seconds each time they wandered up to another world.

As Garnett hit the trigger again, they been brought to another world far more worst than the Godzilla's; a parasitic world filled with large parasites roaming the sky and land causing them to fight their way to survive before Garnett able to teleport them again.

A brief later, they been transported again into the magical world of ponies(aren't that ridiculous and funny). "Jason, dig my eyes out of my head..." Gumball begged.

Their eyes were burning due to the retardness of the world until Garnett freed them from the nightmare.

(No insult for the ponies anyway. It's just fun to think how they react to them)

"Please Valkylia..." Jason prayed as they ended in a world's apocalypse; the earth collapsing, tornado and tsunami cleansing the world with their monstrous force, underwater volcano and land's enraptured.

(2012 movie anyone? Even thought it was just a prediction of what might happen if it really happens)

Luckily for them having the ability of flight, still they felt sorrow for those innocent peoples caught in the disaster.

(If you think what happened in the end. Yes, it's similar to the "2012" movie where survivors ended up in a cruiser or what they so called "spaceship".)

Before Garnett hit the transport trigger, the last image remaining in their mind was United States immersed into water. Valkylia still far away from them. If they lucky enough, they can arrive at there in the next teleport. This time they ended in a familiar world, Void, created by Zenith after turning evil but not completely. The ruthless killing monsters known as Nightmare or Phantom have a soften side as Zenith told the guys they saved him from his misery, which he lost his 320 years of memories.

"So, what Zenith told us is truth after all." Cedric said amazed by the kindness of the Nightmare.

"He said he place his kindness into them..." Gumball said.

"How awesome these creatures save Zenith after you thrust him." Jason said.

As the cooldown finished, they been transported again but to the world they should go. It was a sign of relief for them after facing so much trouble and running.

"What took you so long?" askrd a guy.

"Sorry, Professor Zin. The transportation gone malfunction and we ended up in different world" Gumball explained.

"Here take this weaponary mech back annd also the manual"

"What can that machine do?" Cedric asked about a robot-like machine beside the professor.

"Oh, a lot of things in combat. It's an equipment from the ancient time used to fight extraterrestrial creature."

"Why don't you keep it?" Jason asked.

"Appparently we have a lot and Gumball asked one from us."

"So that's why you call us to pick this toy up..." Jason and Cedric thought looking at Gumball furiously.

"Thanks professor, if your planet need help just call us," Gumball recieved the mech and the manual.

"We will, have a safe trip."

They returned back to the room with a weaponary mechine equipment. Cedric and Jason appreciated Gumball bringing them into so many dangerous places until they asked Gumball to remodify the transpoter in case someone accidentally stepped in and got lost.

Meanwhile Colin was hanging out with Penny, Darwin, Rachel, and Carrie with the kids as well as a few former classmates.

Gumball moved the mecha to the school field after finishing the manual. Instead of him trying first, he called Jason since Cedric went out with Stella.

"Sup?"

"Isn't this a beauty...? Look at her color; White and silver lashes." Gumball said.

"Erm...?"

"Try operate her," Gumball said.

"You didn't even tell me how..." Jason responded.

"Here," Gumball passed him an arm guard.

"Wear it." Gumball told him as Jason worn the arm guard on his left arm.

"Now what?" Jason asked with the arm guard on.

"Just say initiate, the arm guard will respond and the mech will equip on you automatically" Gumball replied.

Jasin took a deep breath as he said, "Initiate." The mech came to him and equipped every parts of his body.

"It's a full body armor..." Gumball muttered.

"How do you feel?" Gumball asked Jason.

Jason felt the enhancements by the mech or suit as he replies, "Felt greater than before."

He moved the mechanical arm and clenched a fist. He expect it was heavy and hard to move but its quite light and efficient. "I think there's a sword on her right leg."

Glasses covering his eyes shown the state of the mech as he saw an object similar to a sword. He try to deploy it but accidentally triggered the flying boosters as he float a few centimeters off the ground before switching off. It took a while before he found the sword's slot trigger.

"Do you found it?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah..." Jason replied as he deplyed the storage keeping the sword; He only notice its only the hilt of the sword but when he pulled it. The sword started to extend for 1 and a half meters. Gumball and Jason were shocked literally as they didn't thought the sword was so long.

"This is awesome! It's worth of all those trouble you brought us to," Jason said.

"Have some fun with it. Also that's yours but do give her back to me since I want to study her mechanism and create a few to test it out." Gumball said as Jason happily accepted it. She was meant to tested on Cedric but sad for him.

(Ever wonder what happen to the Drake guy? Yeah, the one who got beaten with his members too by Gumball and his friends during a trip to know the past. This is his life after recovering from the hospital)

"Drake, 6/8 Mailton street, no 99 house, need you to fix their kitchen's broken pipe." The manager said.

"Okay, sir." Drake replied with his tools.

He got out of the store and went to his truck. Arriving at the house he was told to be, he unload his tools and carried to the kitchen.

Life as a plumber are not so easy for him as he have to go to many places sometimes overly far just to fix broken pipe.

(Why is the runes so quiet in Saturda, Sunday, or holiday? Here's why...)

Gumball and his friends' runes went to hot spring to take a break in their spiritual world and doesn't want to reply to them most of the time. Scar and Rex were having a competition about who can stay in the sauna room the longest which they both break down.

Gabriel, Garnett's rune, interacting with the others more frequently recently.

**So much cross over...the saddest was the one they been teleportrd to the world in global disaster I have to admit. Anyway, life as a rune not quite bad thou. Free hot spring and sauna where you can ignore your master for a few hours or whole day**


	6. Fallen Angel, Lucifer

Eli transformed into a beast, engulfed with flames around her body.

"Hm...a 4th class demon scorpion." Elise muttered.

She and Eli started confronting the monster. As the girl watched them instead of running away with the villagers. Elise retreated back, leaving her pet alone the fight. "Eli!" she shouted.

The four-legged flaming beast responded as she turned into a energy source and merged with Elise. The scorpion roared as it channeling dark energy with its sting.

Elise fingers turned into claw. Her left eye replaced with Eli's. The scorpion emitted the energy beam directly at Elise. She didn't thought about dodging, but instead, she sprinted at the scorpion as she pushing herself against the beam without injuries with her claws. As the scorpion stopped emitting the beam, Elise was already in front it.

"Perish..." she muttered - cutting through the thick shell of the scorpion as it split in half.

She soon reverted back as well Eli, once again back into her flufffy tiny form. The girl they bumped have gained enough courage as she walked towards Elise.

"My...name...is...Freya" she stammered.

"I'm Elise, nice to meet you." Elise smiled.

"So...Freya, what are you doing here alone?" she asked.

"I...ran away from home..." Freya muttered that only Elise able to hear it.

"Why?"

"I'm a drake...b-but I can't fly like my brothers and sisters..."

"Oh...your parents don't want you I guess?"

"Yes..."

"Then come with me. These days everywhere is danger." Elise willing to help her.

Elise and Eli continued their journy with their new friend, Freya. On the road Freya asked, "How old are you Elise big sister?

They stopped. "Do you really wanted to know?" Elise asked.

"Yes...I'm curious."

"If i told you I'm three hundred twenty year old, would you believe?"

"No...how can a people live for so long?"

"That's what I thought, its hard to believe when I say I'm 320 year old. How about you, Frey?"

"12..." Freya replied shocked Elise.

"Isn't that too young to run away from home!?"

"But...my parent hate me..."

"Erm...sorry 'bout that. I know your feeling; The feeling of been abandon by your own family." Elise knows her feeling.

"Let's camp here. It's getting dark soon and many things may wandering around the place."

"Okay...but what if we in danger?" Freya asked in worry.

"Eli will protect us. Trust me, you already saw what she can do." Elise said

They spend the night in the desert filled with nocturnal animals and creatures that roam the night.

"Use dark pulse to push them back, Ciel." Lucifer said.

"You better be right..." Ciel mumbled as he grabbed his sword from his right hand with his left hand. Next, he manipulated dark energy with his right hand and slammed to the ground as it emitted a strong dark wave pushing his opponents back.

He managed to keep his phase back after using dark pulse and swapped his sword back to his right hand. He immediately target the closet person and lunged with his sword but was blocked by the person's chakram.

His chakrams doesn't seen to have a gap for him to hold but instead a few circle lining glowing with blueish ligh as the other one with redish light. He control it through his hand movement.

Ciel recoiled back when the tip of his sword touched the surface. As the chakram boy teammates regained their feet, they quickly rushed to his aid. One of them appeared behind Ciel.

"Master, brace the hit" Lucifer said.

"Huh?" at the same time he responded, he got punched at the back.

*Cough!* he trumbled numerous times before stop. When he got up his knees, he initially got kicked at the abdomen causing him to roll another few turns.

"Are you all right, master?" Lucifer asked.

"Do I look like I'm all right?" Ciel replied as blood rushed to his mouth. He spit the blood out and stood up on his feet by using his sword for sustain.

"Just let me take over your body-"

"No." Ciel denied her as he didn't trust her completely.

Suddenly the four retreated short distance from Ciel as they said in unison. "Initiate! ".

Ciel knew he's in great trouble. "I'm doom…" keep chanting in his head.

"I told you to let me take over your body but you insisted." Lucifer said.

Ciel's four popponents equipped with "Valor", a mechanical armor used for combat in planet, Valkylia.

Gumball requested for one of the Valor and he successfully created his own blueprint. After that he gathered some technical engineering students to build the Mech out of the blueprint. All their hardworking have pay off; They tested and operated it smoothly without predicament.

Valor mech suit soon compressed into the arm guard to decrease the time taken to gear up and it's accessible anything.

Back at the deck, they thought the same thing as Ciel. He's done, the enhancements provided by Valor are extreme and can withstand almost every blow by its generated barrier.

"He's hopeless," Cedric said.

"Nah, if Ciel could cut down their Valor's energy circuits. That will initiate the substitute circuit which is much weaker until the main circuit is restored." Gumball denied Cedric's speculation of defeat.

"You know all this stuff?" Cedric asked.

"Correct! I disassemble it and resemble it and design it." Gumball replied.

"He took the one we jeopardized our life every time we ended in a wrong wold." Jason said.

"Just forget about it..." Gumball uttered.

"Where do you guys ended?" Stella asked.

Gumball and Jason suddenly pumped up as they remember the perverted gender bend world. Cedric swallowed his breath as he replied. "Erm...Let's just say kaiju, jaegers, Godzilla, ponies, and monsters."

When Cedric mentioned about ponies, Carrie initially zoned out then she recalled the time she got touched by "The Magical Friendship of Pony" - a DVD that is so bad until having an unearthly power in it, preventing people to rent it. She accidentally swapped her "Nightmare in Elmore Street" while helping Gumball and Darwin to rent the DVD for their adorable sister, Anais, in "The DVD".

"Hey Carrie, you there?" Selina asked as she waving her hands in front of Carrie's sight.

A while later, she finally came back to her conscious after drifting into the world of pony. "Huh? Ye-yes?" she stammered.

"I thought you were gone." Selina said

"She got infested by ponies!" Lydia shouted jokingly.

"Wait - what..." Carrie blushed as everyone giggled.

"You are going to have your butt kicked, Master." Lucifer said.

"You don't remind me."

Ciel got surrounded by the four armed with Valor and its weapon except the chakram boy - plasma gun, energy sword, and drones.

"Thee I'm telling you the last time. Let me help you." Lucifer reminded Ciel but he ignored her.

Ciel sprinted at the chakram boy unnoticed the force field generated by Valor which pushed him back when he try to pierce his body - the only part armorless.

"What a great team they made." Eliz said.

"You mean, Nathan, Cottrell, Mitch, Andrew make a great team?" Ella said.

"Yes my dear sister!"

"Did you taught them how to maneuver Valor mecha suit, Jason?" Hadley asked.

"Yes."

"Why do Jason has a Valor?" Cedric asked as he finally realized.

"I was thinking of asking you to try it after coming back but you went to honeymoon with Stella." Gumball replied.

The atmosphere turned awkward.

"What...we didn't..." Cedric stammered while blushing with Stella.

"Admit it, pal." Jason said.

"I bet Kyler and Cyrus know every thing." Gumball said.

"Oh indeed we do." Kyler concurred.

"Kyler! You!" Cedric jeered.

Stella on the other side, wasn't that embarrassed because of her carefree personality. She walked to Selina as she questioned. "Why do guys are so dramatic in love?"

"I have no idea."

"How about Cyrus and Lydia?" Stella asked.

"Hey, don't count us in love." they replied in unison.

"Okay, stop it. You guys can fight in the arena if you want. Just a remind, don't fight on the deck." Zenith broke in.

Cedric calmed down and theh settled down.

"30 minutes left." Hadley announced.

Ciel is in a rough time having himself beaten by the four until he has to allow Lucifer to possess him.

"Irena be ready," Hadley said without looking at her.

Irena was leaning towards a wall before Hadley called her. As she heared him, she pushed herself away the wall and ready to do what she capable of, nullifying and disabling any sort of magic, if Ciel gone out of control.

"Do it, Luci." Ciel said with hesitation as he's not fully trusted Lucifer at all.

As Lucifer gained control his body, emitted a beam of dark energy to the sky due to her godlike power. The four instantly backed off when they felt the flux.

As the beam faded, dark aura still enveloped her or Ciel entire body. As she lifted her right foot slight and stepped to the ground, the aura suddenly gushed violently like a wave spreading in all direction, breaking Valors' main energy circuit. The wave still repeated a few times before stopped and has the similar effect as EMP - electromagnetic pulse that cause electricity or electrical tools to break down for uncertain length of time.

Nathan and his friends' Valor automatically initiated the second energy supply as Gumball mentioned earlier.

"Ah Hahaha!" Lucifer shouted maniacally while storming her power.

Without any plan, Nathan and his friends charged straight towards Lucifer, unknowing her potential.

Less than 10 seconds, Lucifer send them back with ease as her or Ciel speed increased tremendously as well as her strength.

"Yes! Finally, I have my own body!" Lucifer completely taken control of Ciel consciousness as she puts him into the depth of darkness.

"Irena, now. " Hadley demanded.

Irena instant teleported into the arena as she appear at Lucifer spot. Lucifer was about to unleash another wave of beam but got distracted by Irena.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked sarcastically with no sign of politeness.

"I come here to send you back where you belong," Irena replied while closing her eyes as she summoned her own sword form before reopening her eyes.

"Argh! Sacred Weapon!" she shouted out of sudden as she going to slash at her.

But before she could even do that, aura expelled from Irena's sword already dispelling her; weakening Lucifer while bringing Ciel back.

"You can't do this to me!" Lucifer cried.

Irena amplified her energy output as she successfully brought Ciel back, but unconscious because of using too much energy. After that, Irena returned to the deck as Ciel been sent to the infirmary.

Vanessa and Melody haven't met any opponents from the start till now. It's like there's a heavy atmosphere around them driving people away by ither one of them.

Meanwhile somewhere far in a catacomb located in the west of Elmore recently found by Colin. After high school, he became a geologist due to his great instinct that lead him to artificial treasure.

He found something unusual in the catacomb - a tablet or book. At the same time he was thinking about taking it to Gumball; He also received a phone call which is impossible to get any signal in underground few layers from the surface.

As he pulled out his cellphone from his jacket pocket. The word "Crap" came out of his mouth first when he looked at the screen written "Younger sister".

**I noticed the story turned into Sci-Fi suddenly. Why is Colin so scare of his "younger sister"? Probabl his younger sister has a brother complex which cause him to move to Elmore at the first place? Just maybe... Yeah maybe... Anyway, see you all on next chapter. Ponies! Roll out! **


	7. Catacomb

**It took me so long typing with a smart phone. Anyway it's finish. Happy Chinese New Year! Peace. Kinda busy these days, school homework everyday. Experiencing the life of a Form 4 student. **

He picked up the call as a loud voice he immediately backed off himself from the phone before his eardrum broken from the loud volume. "Hey sis, what's going on?" he asked.

A soft yet cute voice replied back, "I'm staying with you as mom promised."

Colin sighed, he thought that his parents having trouble of taking care of his little sister and pushed to him. He's grown up and has to take responsibility on everything, that's what his parents thinking. He then asked, "Where are you right now?"

"Your house."

Colin was shocked when his sister said that she was already at his house. "What!? I mean…who bring you to my house?" he asked

His sister then told him that a pink cat brought her to his house. Colin murmured, "Lexy."

The only pink cat in Elmore was Lexy and she just came back from a trip to foreign country and probably meet Colin's sister on her way back home. Colin asked his sister if the pink cat that bring her to his house still beside her and wished to speak with her. She replied yes as the phone silent for a short moment and a different voice emitted, "Hello?"

"Lexy, is that you?"

"Yeah? What is it? And who is this girl beside me? She looks just like you…" Lexy replied

"That's because she's my sister, Kyrie Siridean…an annoying one." Colin answered. A loud voice shouted out of his phone from his sister.

"Why?"

"Let's put it simple…she wants to marry me and because of that I moved out of my house and now my parents pushed her to me…"

"I see…" Colin made Lexy speechless as she asked where he is right now. He told him that he was in a miracle catacomb which she didn't believe because there's no way he can reached such a good signal in underground. He tried every way to prove it to her but none of it work; she still couldn't believe him with her intelligences.

"Well…I'm coming back. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

The call ended as he slide his phone back to the pocket, he just noticed that he don't know the exit also the entrance of the catacomb. There's four passage at the place where he retrieved the totem, each lead to a different place. The only way out is to find a light source as it will lead him out, but in this complexity catacomb, he couldn't even barely navigate himself out with his navigation trait. Back at the arena, 20 minutes left before the event end. Vanessa and Melody finally met someone who dares to confront them. Before Vanessa could even wield her weapon, their opponents already in despair, falling onto the ground.

To Vanessa amazement, Melody turned stronger than she expected out of sudden. But it only make their teachers concern about Melody sudden change. Gumball remembered that she couldn't even harm an animal. The reason she belongs to the Academy is because of her unique ability, when she was young, everyone in the school scare of her because of her silk purple and blue eyes. Many of the students gave her many aliases such as "the evil child", "witch", "demon child", "demon fairy", and many more.

At the first day of high school, her former classmate who was standing beside her in the morning assembly started badmouthing her which ended up badly and she got expelled from school straight away. The person was sent to the hospital for medical checkup. Fortunately, the attack was not life-threatening but suffering illusion; every time he think about her, hear her name, someone talking about her, his mind blank out filling with terror. Resulted half of his year receiving treatment instead of going to school.

Sooner Melody then brought into Trinity Academy by Eliz where she met Vanessa and quickly they both became friends. There at the Academy, she started to realize for many "problem" or "unique" children like her belongs.

As the duo continue seeking for other competitors, the guy Valeria and her teammates met found the duo near a river as he observing them. Melody turned back as she felt someone was looking at them. Luckily, he hid behind a tree away from her vision. She stopped a couple more seconds until Vanessa called her as she continue moving with her.

"That girl is not something to mess with…" he muttered. Suddenly the last word he babbled out, "Envy." After that, he then disappeared from the two same as the last time. He began to think, planning things out just to reveal the true identity of Melody to prove himself that he's right. But the only thing concerning him was the time it takes to reveal her.

Coincidentally, Valeria and the guy met again but this time by herself. "Who are you?" she asked.

"There's no point of telling you…" he replied.

"What's your name?"

"Ain't telling you…" he answered.

"Please…?" Valeria begged with pitiful eyes.

"Why is this world so weird…" he mumbled inside his heart while looking into her eyes. He tempted to resist it but still taken away by the pitiful stare. "Okay…it's Wade. Wade D. Ghostblade…"

Valeria was so happy that she managed to force him spitting out of his name. "Why didn't I saw you around the school?"

"I have no reason to tell you about it. Anyway, I have something to do." He finished as times up; the arena reverted back to normal as students slowly walking out. Wade disappeared without any traces again. Gumball received a call from Colin as he answered it.

"Colin, how many times have you been lost in a year…" Gumball sighed.

"Don't you mind finding me?" Colin asked awkwardly

"Nope, not at all." Gumball finished as he appeared right beside Colin already.

"Is that a book?" He asked.

"Yeah. I found it at here, probably something historical I guess?" Colin replied.

"I have no idea...Let's get back to the Academy first." Gumball said as he readied to teleport them out of the catacomb.

"Bring me back to my house, my sister is waiting for me…"

"You have a sister!?" Gumball surprised.

"Just bring me back…" Colin demanded.

"What took him so long…it's been 20 minutes already…" Lexy muttered as they appeared in a blink of light in front of her and Kyrie.

"Lexy, how was it living in New Zealand to continue your study?" Gumball asked when he saw her.

"Fun and delicious," Lexy replied.

Kyrie initially rushed to hug her brother as the two cats watching their siblings' reunion. Colin tried to push her away but she just keep tightening her grip. After a rough 2 minute, she finally released him. "Please don't do that again..." Colin mumbled pushing the key into the keyhole on the door knot. He turned the key as the door unlocked; he pulled out the key and opened the door.

"Want to come in and sit for a while?" Colin asked the two feline.

"I'm fine anyway," Lexy said.

"Not me. Colin hand me the book, I have to take it to Zenith in the library." Gumball said.

"I see…here's the book." Colin passed the book to him steadily as he held it with caution.

Lexy wondered what was that book with silver lining texture and black cover with unreadable symbols. "See you next time." Gumball said as he readied to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming with you, Gumball." Lexy stopped him before teleporting back to the Academy.

"Are you sure?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I left Elmore and everyone." Lexy replied.

"Okay then." Lexy walked to his side as they waved their and shouted good bye to Colin and his sister; they waved back and watched them disappeared by the same blink of light. Colin and his sister walked into the house after a short while.

The two felines appeared in the Academy as they proceeded to Zenith in the library with the book. When they arrive, they saw Zenith sitting on a chair looking outside the window as he immediately know it was them.

"What brings you two here?" Zenith asked without looking at them.

"We brought something for you." Gumball replied.

Zenith stood up and turned to Gumball. He noticed the book Gumball was holding which shocked him; his expression changed swiftly. "Why is this book doing here!?" he asked. Gumball and Lexy were surprised at Zenith's sudden personality change.

"Sorry about that..."

"I'll explain everything to you both about that book including the past. Rune Wielder or Ruield, Xehiorit, and a race that you didn't even knew its existance called Kyahnideus are the ancient races. We were all living in peace with no wars, monsters and chaos every day until one day, the existence of Sacred Weapon suddenly appeared. Thirty of them exactly – shield, book, artificial eye, spear, whip, and many more including Irena, the sword of will."

"Everything happened a few years after we gathered the information of the weapons and wrote it inside that book - all of them in detail. But for Kyahnideus, they continued their research and discovered the other way of using the 'S.W'; they stolen 10 from us, but fail to steal the other 10 with Irena and Book of Rune were hidden in a safer place due to their immense power. We try to get 'them' back from them but they chased us away. Soon, a war has started. They try to eliminate us and all the Kahynideus living among us with no intention of fighting or killing. We didn't expect a war to happen in the first but it's inevitable."

"Unexpectedly, a new subspecies was emerged, the 'Alkyhilia', off-spring of a half-Xehiorit half-Ruield father and a Kyahnideus mother. We won the war because of them and all the sacred weapons were retrieved. All races lost many great people, but for Kyahnideus, all of them except those who with us vanished without any trace."

"Why you all can't just avoid a war?" Gumball questioned.

"No, kid. Kyahnideus people have a strong will and when they plan something; they will do whatever it takes to finish it. Few year later, monsters have blended into our world. Some people said that they are the lost spirits of Kyahnideus but we presume they're not. A sanctuary or an institute was established by the council right here at the place we're standing. One of our own Ruield members intentionally stole the 'Book of Runes' and created the Seven Deadly Sin marks. They have their own physical body and power. Before we could even stop him, the marks have already left the book and triggered an event created by the sins."

Gumball didn't thought that the past could be so complicated; this and that, everything botched up together. Gumball could already guessed what happen next on the history Zenith was sharing or giving. Zenith then stopped explaining, "Gumball, take a look inside the book," he said. "Everything was written inside and you might found what you want."

Gumball picked up the book on the table. The book reacted to Gumball's runes as they glowing. "Whoa! Gumball your hand!" Lexy shocked.

"What's happening!?" Gumball asked looking at Zenith.

"It's normal, just proceed." Zenith replied.

Gumball opened the book to the first page. He couldn't read any of the symbols or words written on the page as he only saw a sword drawn at the center of the page. "Sorry, I can't read it." Gumball said.

"That's because it was written in our own language, Alyhilxruix, before we started using English to communicate with other people though I still remember how." Zenith explained. "I can share the language to you but you might need to work on your tongue later or just translate it."

"I thought you already lost all your runes?" Gumball said.

Zenith laughed. Gumball and Lexy wondered why he laughed. "Pure blood Ruield still have basic ability such as knowledge sharing and psychic after losing their runes. You have more to learn about us," he said.

Zenith closed the book and rested his right hand on the cover. "Put your hands on top of mine," Zenith said. Gumball and Lexy placed their hands on top of his and the knowledge sharing process begun.

The whole process didn't last long. While in the process, Gumball and Lexy were murmuring some of the words. "Milifia," Zenith mumbled; their runes glowed for 3 seconds and then stopped glowing.

"Done." Zenith said as they lifted their hands. "Try it now, Gumball."

Zenith once again told Gumball to look inside the book but with Lexy this time. Gumball opened to the first page as he heavy breathed and started reading the top few letters, "_If you want to fight your friends; first, they must betray you…_"

"What does it mean?" Lexy asked.

"It means, before Kyahnideus begin a war with us, they have to betray us." Zenith said.

Gumball continued the lower part with a sword sketched at the center and the words at the bottom of the sketch, "Sword of Will, a sword that gives the user the ability to control other people's will also having the ability to nullify any kind of magic as well. The sword can be separated into two and enhanced the user's speed and strength; it can be used with many sword base attack or enchantment."

Zenith blurted out, "Irena", as Gumball and Lexy turned looking at him.

"I did not know that Irena had the ability to control willpower…" Gumball said.

"There's more that have been erased from the book after the 'First War' for safety purpose; the code to unlock the other side of Sacred Weapon." Zenith said.

"Other side?" Gumball asked beside his sister.

"Each sacred weapon has its own other side or second personality. When Irena's code was used on her, her second personality will replace her as well gaining powerful destructive force that can tear the earth apart. It's only been use in the first war and was longer used after the war. If you know this earlier, I will not be standing here to explain everything to you. Speaking of her..." Zenith explained.

Zenith have felt Irene's presence, but she's just a few steps away from the library. When she entered the library - initially she saw them and wondered what they are talking about. She walked towards the group and got greeted by Zenith.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

Suddenly Zenith mumbled something out, "Dexilia Elryufre." Irena's eyes changed to violet from blue and started yelling, "I will kill you all!" Displaying great amount of violence in her voice as she look at everyone in hostile.

"What happened to her!?" Lexy asked.

"She changed into her second personality by saying "Dexilia Elryufre"; her eyes changed color so that you can tell if it was Irena or her other self." Zenith explained.

"Zenith, please change her back before she terrorized the Academy or the students." Gumball demanded.

"Okay." Zenith agreed. "Dexilia ri ruxile."

Irena reverted back to her self as everyone in the library looking at her in shocked. "What happened to me? And why everyone bug-eyed looking at me as if they saw something...?"

"Nothing happen, all right everyone, there's nothing to look at!" Zenith shouted clearing the everyone in the library gaze and continued what they were doing before Irena walked into the library and turned into her 'other side' by Zenith.

"Now you see why Sacred Weapon are so scary?" Zenith said

"Totally." Gumball and his sister concurred.

"Isn't that the ancient codex?" Irena asked about the book on the table.

"Yes, it is." Zenith replied.

"As civilization established and advanced after time, we moved to a created world to prevent interruption and only come back to eliminate those pests that causes chaos and destruction. Still, there's place like this Institute exist in this world to connect two realm together." Zenith continued. The only way to meet the pure blood - Xehiorit, Ruield, and the mysterious Kyahnideus and Alkyhilia - Gumball thought.

"I have a question," Lexy said

"Just ask" Zenith said

"What are Kyahnideus?" Lexy questioned

"Kyahnideus are a race that holds great responsibility against the tasks they're put into. Rumor been told that they hold the ability to wield pure magic. I never seen one of them using it anyway but I'm sure they know how to manipulate great amount of mana in short time. They're are not like Ruield that can cast magic base on what the runes ability given; Kyahnideus only have a primary magic but some have secondary for example, we can use water, fire, wind and earth at the same time. But for they, if a Kyahnideus person can use darkness manipulation then he can only use that but in greater force or more powerful than us." Zenith replied to Lexy.

"Judging by the god's creation, Xehiorit are the keeper of spirits; Ruield are the master of weaponary; and Kyahnideus are the master of sorcery. Why Xehiorit been called the keeper of all spirits? And why Ruield and Kyahnideus master of weaponry and sorcery? It's quite simple, Xehiorit can get powers by possessing spirits like animals sometimes even god and demon like Ciel, who possessed the fallen angel, Lucifer. Ruield has the ability to pull out a weapon for combats and mostly are skilled in every sort of weapons. Kahynideus's great force of magic can melt a mountain in seconds." Zenith finished.

Somewhere in the Academy, Vanessa and Melody are hanging out while Wade following Melody. Every time was a close call when Melody suspecting someone stalking her until he stopped following. The more he follows, the more suspicious he will create around the surrounding. The whole evening there wasn't any attack or anything happen.

At night, the patrol teams off again around the world. Tonight other two people take Vanessa and Melody places as they surveying Elmore. It was a peaceful night but Gumball was seen having a hard time. "Is this me inside a crystal?" he's in his own dream. Suddenly the crystal surface showed a face. He doesn't know who it is but it was glaring at him. Soon the dream faded away.

The next day nothing unusual happen until night time as a surveying team patrol Elmore. They found a recognizable face; it was Melody half naked on a pile of garbage still breathing weakly. They were totally shocked. How could Melody be here with her clothes torn up lying on a pile of garbage while she was sleeping in her own room shared with Vanessa? The team asked themselves. Without wasting anymore time, the team brought her back to the Academy infirmary. Luckily Eliz and Ella was there to take care of her. When they saw her, they were also shocked and surprised. It was midnight that time and the sisters doesn't want to bother their friends while they're sleeping.


	8. Falling Apart

***78 Days***

*Yawn* Gumball woke up from the bed as he looked at the digital number on the clock, '7:30am', beside the clock was his smartphone. He picked it up and draw a circle on the pitch-black screen to unlock it. "3 Unread Messages," displayed in a rectangular column. He slided the column to the left as it redirected to the Messaging app. He viewed the first message, "The scouts have found Melody!". Continue with the second and third, "She was found lying on a pile of garbage" and "When you woke up, come over to the infirmary".

"Can't they write everything all at one message only..." Gumball sighed. After reading the messages, he knew something was weird about Melody appeared suddenly in the middle of the night while she was sleeping in her room at the same time. He looked at Carrie, who just woke up from her beauty sleep.

"We have a problem..." he said.

"What was it, daring?" His wife asked.

As Gumball told her about the messages. She thought the same thing as Gumball.

"I go wake the kids up." Carrie said as she left the room to the children's room.

As Gumball watched Carrie left the room, the image of him frozen inside a crystal appeared in his mind again.

*Argh* Sharp pain gushed into his mind. Turning his sight into the image that he had dreamed last time as he continously blinking his eye cause of the pain. It only lasted a few seconds as his vision reverted back to normal. "What was that just now...?"

He stopped thinking and walked out of the room then to the kitchen. His children greeted him morning while enjoying their breakfast as he grabs himself a bowl of cereal and set beside his wife.

"Dad, you looked a bit off..." Esther said looking at Gumball.

"Am I? I probably worrying too much recently." Gumball said smiling.

"You should stop worrying, dear. The kids care about you as well as me." Carrie said.

"Okay..."

As they finished breakfast, Gumball and Carrie took the children to kindergarten. While on the road, Blaze was playing with a fireball running around his fingers. They arrived at the kindergarten. "Blaze do not play with fire while in the kindergarten. Other than that, bye kids."

The kids opened the door. Before stepping out, they said goodbye to their parents and then left the car. Gumball and Carrie watched their children entering the kindergarten happily as Gumball started worry something might happen to them.

"Don't worry, they will be fine, " Carrie said.

As the two thought it was the time for them to leave and hurry to the academy. When they arrive, Eliz was waiting for them in front of the entrance.

"Glad you came," said Eliz in relief.

"How is she?" Gumball asked.

"She's fine but hasn't woken up from unconscious." Eliz replied.

"What happened to her?" Carrie questioned as they on their way to visit Melody in the infirmary.

"We're not sure what she came into but she seems to suffering intense shock of fear."

When they arrive, Zenith and Ella were accompanying her.

"Morning," Gumball greeted them.

"Zenith, you found anything?"

"Probably, her normal eye changed color from teal to magenta and there's a mark on her left lower arm." Zenith stated.

Gumball looked at Melody's lower arm. The mark was about half a centimeter wide. Other than that, she also release strong terrifying negative energy they never felt before. Suddenly, Wade appeared in the room.

"Just as I figured..." Wade said looking at Melody's direction.

"Wade, what are you doing here?" Gumball asked.

"The reason why I came to this world is because of the sins."

No one knows what did he meant by he "came to this world."

"You already knew this?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, if we don't hurry up. We might not be able to catch him next time." Wade replied.

"You mean one of the sins already breached into the academy?" Eliz questioned.

"Yes."

"But...that's impossible! The academy was highly surveillance." Ella said.

"Do you remember what you all saw Melody two days ago is different from the Melody on the bed?" Wade said.

"Yeah...I remembered, her personality changed and acting a bit strange lately." Gumball recalled.

"Wait...so you mean she was Envy?" Gumball said.

"Yes. I had been observing him two days ago after what had happened to Vanessa and Melody during their duty at midnight."

"His motive was unknown and unpredictable. But, we need to find him sooner or else something bad will happen."

"What will happen?" Carrie asked.

"There's nothing good for him to take unless..." Gumball said. "He's after Valeria..."

Envy is going to take form as Valeria; obtaining her power whilst enhancing his own physical and inner strength. They immediately started on searching Envy throughout the school in case nothing happen before he found Valeria. Gumball paired up with Wade in the search as they met Ethan and Jason.

"Urgency!" Gumball said.

"What happening?" Jason asked.

"Something bad, no time to explain. We have to find Valeria before Envy," Gumball replied swiftly as he and Wade walking pass by them without saying anything, continuing their search.

"Can we help?" Ethan asked as they trying to offer a helping hand.

Gumball stopped and replied, "Sure. Search the east block and check the bracelet's ID sensor. If you found Melody or Envy call me directly."

The search continued as they split to other region of the Academy. Ethan and Jason with no information about Envy having trouble about finding him.

"Who's Envy anyway...?" Ethan asked.

Jason also have no idea as he replied, "I don't know...", checking the sensor which display nearby students around them.

"How was it Melody?" Vanessa asked. They were walking to the direction of the cafeteria as Melody ,who was now been uncovered as Envy by Gumball and his friends, told her that he's going to the toilet for a while; leaving Vanessa side with a scheme.

He slipped away and was on his way to Valeria.

***Ring!* **

The bell rang. Valeria came out from her classroom after her psychology class by Selina.

"How was it Val?" a girl called her from behind.

"Hi Lune," Valeria turned and greeted.

"Where's Leo? I thought she's with you," said Lune.

"I don't know...she went to the toilet like 30 minutes ago, but didn't came back to class until now." Valeria replied.

"Should we go find her?" Lune asked.

"That's what I'm going to do before you came." Valeria said.

Leo couldn't be missing up until now and she will never skip classes without any reason, she thought. As the two headed to the bathroom, they were shocked...

"Ariel!" Valeria shouted Leo's first name as she saw her unconsciousness on the ground.

Ethan and Jason heard it from nearby as they rushed to the scene.

**That's all for this chapter. It's been a while since I updated the series because of school homework. Teacher giving never ending assessments****but this is for everyone's good I supposed so to improve ourselves and get use to the question. Anyway, peace. DO keep your body healthy and away from fever :) **


	9. Envy Assault

"Ariel, wake up! Wake up!" Valeria cried on her knees beside Leo.

Lune was standing aside thinking who could have done this. As she glanced around the bathroom, she noticed that the wall against the sinks was written with words - dark red color - as she tried to read them. "I'm coming for you!"

Ethan and Jason arrived at the scene. "What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Ariel passed out and there's words written on the wall about something try to get us." Lune replied calmly.

"Let's bring her to the infirmary first," Ethan suggested.

"Okay." Jason agreed.

"I will find that guy who hurt Leo!" Valeria said on her feet as she rushed out of the room.

"Wait Vale!" Jason shouted trying to stop her, but right after he reached the corridor, she's already gone.

"Bring Ariel to the infirmary. I will look for Valeria." Jason commanded.

Ethan carried Ariel as he quickly walked to the infirmary with Lune. When they arrived, Ethan immediately lied Ariel on the patient's bed.

"What happened?" Carrie asked.

"She was attacked in the girl's bathroom." Ethan said.

Zenith closely examine her body as he noticed the similar mark as Melody. "She encountered Envy..."

"So, what is this Envy thingy?" Ethan asked.

Zenith told Ethan in detail about Envy and the other six sins while Lune was standing beside quietly listening.

"Vale...where are you..." Jason muttered.

Suddenly, a loud scream emitted from the nearby building followed by an explosion most probably created by Valeria.

He ran to the site as soon as possible before things gone critical. As he reached, Valeria was confronting Envy. Behind Envy lying an unconscious girl.

"You will pay for what you have done to Ariel and Erlene." Valeria snarled as Jason joined her in her confrontation.

"Teacher and his student fight together, how thoughtful," Envy chattered.

Without saying much, Valeria started throwing everything at him but was distinguished when it come close to him. "Who is that guy...?" Jason thought to himself.

Envy's left eye started glowing in magenta color.

"Isn't that Melody's "Auria's Curse Eye"?" Jason noticed.

The similarities of the eye were exactly the same as Melody's. Objects around the surrounding started to alter into mercury-like substance; flowing near his body.

"So, that's the 'eye power'..."

The substance sudden gushed towards them like a speeding arrow as they eluded barely from the substance; hitting the wall behind them.

Another wave then came again but was blocked by Jason and Valeria with their weapon. Their weapon covered with the liquid as Envy smirked. Both of their weapon, covered with mercury, suddenly turned solid and then forcefully dropped to the ground from their grip.

They tried to pick it up but failed to do so as if an invisible force is pulling their own weapon from the ground. Envy slowly walking towards them at the instant, a fire ball flew past Jason and Valeria who happens to be Hadley, reverted back to his body with his staff.

"Which side of wind brought you here? Hell?" Hadley said, standing between Envy and the two.

"Maybe, I just came here to obtain some powerful ability."

"Then, you shall go through me first." Hadley said readied for a fight.

Envy charged towards Hadley. But got sent back by him when he hits the ground with the bottom end of his staff.

Flame started gathering around him. Envy suddenly manipulating earth as he forced the ground beneath Hadley to become unstable as he vanished right afterwards with his fail attempt on copying Valeria's fire manipulation ability.

"Who is he?" Jason asked.

"Someone we shouldn't be reckless to confront with," Hadley replied.

Valeria knew he was talking about her behavior of avenging.

"Bring Erlene to the infirmary. I will meet you there a while later." Hadley said; looking at the hole in the building.

* * *

"So, mercury manipulation was true after all," said Zenith after Jason and Valeria sent Erlene to the infirmary and join the others.

"It seem so. Likely Melody doesn't know how to control her eye's power. Therefore, she couldn't put that ability to use." Gumball said.

"Anyway, what do you know about Auria in detail?" Eliz asked.

"Auria was a girl born in 1950 on 14th July. When she was 5, she went into a cave and found a relic rock. Due to her still been a child with less knowledge but only play; she touched the rock which released huge amount of mercury gases which absorbed into her body. The only side effect is that it changed her left eye color. She came out as her parents were frightened when they noticed the eye. They abandoned her but was adopted by a wise-man. He taught her everything about living in this world like any other parents does. After that, I don't know anymore but Auria was Melody's great great-grandmother." Zenith replied.

"So, it was an inheritance passed on to Melody." Ella said.

"Our objective is Envy." Wade said.

"We all know that. Tracking him right now is totally impossible." Gumball said.

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"I just asked Garnett about his location. He said that there's no energy signature about Envy when he intruded the academy." Gumball said.

"That's impossible..." said Cedric.

"It's possible." Zenith corrected. "He can generate a barrier that neutralize his energy signature from the outer body but inner untouched. Our energy wave sensor satellite could only sense high output energy; causing the satellite to unable to detect him."

"Then...what should we do?" asked Carrie.

"By feeling his presence," said Wade.

"Exactly." Zenith agreed. "Even though the outer energy been neutralized, we can still felt his presence around somewhere in Elmore."

"Well...I have to go first; there's something I need to do..." Wade said as he left the room in a blink.

A while later, everyone have left the room one after another leaving only the sisters taking care of the girls who got injured - Melody, Erlene, and Ariel or Leo.

* * *

"Child...we know that is a serious problem." Said someone with a rough and adult voice.

"Please...let me hunt him down," demanded by probably Wade.

"No...you shouldn't be reckless, you need to find him with the help of the child that saved the world with his friends."

"You mean that blue cat? Oh please, I can find Envy by myself; I don't need any help."

"Wade...you're the last few Kyahnideus that still living in this universe and also a unique one. We can't afford to lose any one more."

"Watch me...I will definitely kill him." Wade said as he disappeared.

Around somewhere in a deserted island...a demon or parasite that was yet to be awakened sooner or later...

**The story will stop at here and will continue further. Why Wade holding a strong hatred towards the sins? Will the girls ever wake up after encountering Envy? And will Melody unlocked the potential of her great great-grandmother's eye power? Thank you for stopping by to read my story even though the last one I did mistakes, a lot of it...So I'm trying to decrease it in the current story. And also who read the other story, "Misty Hollow", have been postponed because I need to focus on this story more and also my studies.**


	10. Reunion

"Is this the place?" Elise said while holding Freya's hand as they stopped in front of the academy.

Without thinking much, they walked into the academy as many students thought that they are siblings from different mother came from some part of the world on their way to enroll into Trinity Academy.

As Elise followed her senses on finding his father, Zenith, they wandered to one of the classroom Selina was teaching. "Hello? Are you new?" Selina asked.

"Er...no. I came here to find a person called Zenith. Is he here?" Elise replied.

"Yes. He's in the library I guess. Want me to lead you to him?"

"Sure!" Elise happily replied.

"Alright students, class ends here." Selina said to her students.

Everyone left the classroom as Selina took her to find Zenith. "So...what brings you here to find Mr. Zenith?" Selina questioned.

"I need to meet him. There's something I have to tell him." Elise said while Freya following beside her.

"I see." Selina said.

"We here," Selina said in front the entrance of the library.

They entered into the library. Zenith can be seen researching or reading the ancient codex alone on a table when they walked in. Selina pointed at Zenith and told Elise that he is sitting over there.

Elise nodded as she walking towards Zenith with Freya as Selina left them. Before Elise reached Zenith; he had already noticed her from behind. "I knew you will come and find me," he said while facing in front while they were behind him.

"Dad?" Elise called.

Zenith turned, looking at his daughter adolescent face and replied, "Yes?"

Elise cried as she went on hugging Zenith while Freya looking by herself. "Where have you been?" Elise asked.

"Hiding myself from the world after been manifested by evil," he replied.

"But why?"

"Long story. The council told me to leave the society so that I won't cause major serious problem to all universe. It's my decision to do so just to ensure you and your mother's safety." Zenith said. "Now, things have changed and I'm recovered from evil."

Everyone watching at them; touched deeply about their reunion. It lasted awhile before Elise let go. After the hug, Zenith saw Freya, who followed Elise on her journey.

"So..., who is this young mistress?" Zenith asked his daughter.

"She's Freya. An abandon child while I was on my journey to find you."

"I see...judging from her scales. She's half drake and half wyrm..." Zenith guessed.

"I thought she was a drake…" Elise alleged.

"Yes, she is. But, she's a hybrid of drake and wyrm. There's a noble and loyal but strict family. I guess she's couldn't fly because she got a weak pair of wings. The Galdílfllnor family will abandon their children if they couldn't fly since they think it will only disgrace the family's nobility." Zenith corrected.

"Er..." Elise confused.

"Is mom and uncle Deric doing well?" Zenith asked.

"Yes. They're living in the boundary world between Earth and Hell."

Zenith was in relief after hearing Elise said that his wife and brother-in-law are doing fine. Zenith then called Freya to come over his side. First, she was scare and looked at Elise. Afterwards, she gained confident and walked to Zenith.

"Is not that you cannot fly. You might be a bit late than your siblings and maybe that there's something unique inside you," Zenith comforted her. "You will live with me from today with Elise."

"Eh!? I was waiting for you to ask my name and you figured it out just like that?" Elise surprised.

Zenith didn't tell her how he figured out his name. Instead, he jested, "Surprise?". Elise wondered how he figured her name and asked him but he refused to tell her and teased her.

"Freya from today onward, you are part of the family." Zenith said.

Freya smiled happily and they group hugged. Hadley was about to interrupt them but he left them having their family moment.

* * *

"Where is he...I could have sworn he was right around this area." Wade contravened the elders' words as he went to look for Envy by himself.

There were buildings on each side as he was standing in a square empty zone between the buildings linked with two exists. He stood silently, feeling everyone's energy as he tries to locate Envy. All his effort on locating Envy failed drastically. Envy's presence is much lower than anyone in the area.

While he was standing still, Envy appeared from behind him. "Finding me?"

He turned, "Yes, you power mimicking creep," hatred displayed on his face as he wants him to be dead right at the moment he saw him.

"So that's how you describe people with anger. Well, enough for the chattering and let's get over this!"

A conflict has started between the two. "Arrrrghhh! COME FORTH ELEMENTAL BEASTS!" Wade shouted; A wind tiger, flame Phoenix, water and earth golem appeared near Wade to aid him in battle.

Envy used mercury manipulate again. All four of the elemental beasts charged at him, hitting him with everything. He blocked with ease by strengthening the mercury as a barrier. Afterwards, the barrier shot out multiple spears, stabbed through the beasts and consumed it.

"Give up, you're just too weak."

"Never! After what you all had done to my family, I will kill every last of you!" Wade snarled.

Envy noticed someone was coming as he fled before Wade could stop him from getting away. "Damn...why..."

He stood still looking at the sky muttering about himself being powerless against Envy. He went back to the academy and bumped onto Gumball.

"Tell me you had found Envy by yourself and got into a fight with him?" Gumball questioned.

"Yes..." Wade answered.

"That's quite disobedient for you."

"I picked some information."

"What was it?"

"When I try to sense his presence or energy flow, I couldn't feel anything."

"That means he can remove his existence from the world probably only for temporarily."

"Maybe because during the fight, he fled as if someone coming to our direction."

"Well no detention for you this time," Gumball said as he left.

"Get off of me, Kyrie!" Shouted Colin.

His younger sister; Kyrie, sat on him and wanted him to try her cooking but he refused since he remembers the last time he ate her food which nearly need to stay at the hospital for couple weeks. The ingredient she put was dangerous - centipede, snake's poison, poisonous frog, and mostly everything poisons in the food.

Luckily for his poison fighting body, he survived. Any normal person who eat will die instantly before reaching the hospital.

"Get your food away from me! Last time I could have died!" Colin shouted as he forcefully gets up from the ground while Kyrie was above him.

Kyrie fell onto the ground as the food spilled on her; some got into her mouth. Instantly, she fell unconsciousness. Colin rushed to Elmore Hospital with her sister.

"How was it doc?" Colin asked in worry.

"She got neurotoxin in her body somehow which caused her nerve system to breakdown but not vital enough to kill her directly," said the doctor.

"The heck...where did she get neurotoxin..." Colin sighed as he thought.

"Miraculously, she has somehow great immunity and fast recovery factor. She only needed few hours of rest and then she will be okay," the doctor said.

Colin was in relief that his sister life was not life-threatening. Putting her sister aside, he went back home by himself waiting for the hospital notification. He felt boring alone in the house with nothing to do. Then he went to the Wattersons' resident as he asked Lexy and Darwin to hang out with him.

Lexy contacted his brother; Gumball, before they on their way to fetch his children. Gumball replied with an "Okay" as he could spend more time in the academy.

After they fetched the Neal and his siblings, they went to the city together. They stopped at a crepe stall.

"Mmmmh! This is the best crepe I have eaten in the universe," Darwin said.

"How was it kids?" Lexy asked.

They nodded for replied with their mouthful of crepe while Esther drooling alone since she can't eat any food yet. After finishing the crepe, they went to the playground and let the kids having fun.

"It's been while we spent our time together like this," Colin said.

"Yeah, two years from now." Lexy said.

"Remember the time we actually jumped down a cliff?" Darwin recalled.

"Oh yeah, we broke our bones and have to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks." Colin laughed as he remembered.

"Also guys, do you still remember we pranked Tina Rex?" Lexy said.

"She slipped and fell down on the slippery ground that we covered it with butter?" Darwin said.

"Afterwards, we got chased all over the school by her." Colin said.

"The prank is all worth it. A giant lizard slipped and fall is kind of amusing to watch." Darwin said.

* * *

"Envy is plotting something bad, I need you to find it out what he's next move," the elder said.

"I have to meet the blue cat next time."

"All right, Riox. But I'm still hunting Envy by myself," Wade finished and disappeared.

"When will he ever learn..." Riox sighed.

A person smirked from behind with his face covered.


	11. New Order

In the middle of the night...

"Who are you?!"

Wade was in his own dream as he been confronted by a hooded person. "Weak, undesirable, hatred, anger; prevailing your own soul and spirit," whispered the person with an obnoxious ghostly feminine voice.

The person slowly creeped to him. Fear pumped into Wade's blood. "You're scare. Your face are turning pale as I can see from my eyes."

"What did you want from me?!" Wade snarled.

"I want nothing from you. Just for your information, I will control all your friends one after another!" The person lunged at him as Wade immediately woke up from the dream

"Darn...just now was it just a dream?" he muttered before going back to sleep.

"Hm... I should have kill him from the start,"

Envy was standing beside her on the rooftop of an abandoned building. "No, not yet, we have many things to do for the candidate," Envy said.

"Aww...What a shame..."

The two gazed at the night sky filled with stars as darkness was only a step closer to cover the sky.

* * *

Golden light shined into the window panel of the couple's bedroom as they have awakened from their slumber. In the kitchen was a family having breakfast together while chattering.

"Blaze do you hurt anyone?" Gumball asked.

"No dad, I throw fire at their things," Blaze replied optimistically to his dad.

"You shouldn't do that. They are your friends," Carrie reminded.

"Okay mommy."

"I wondering how to lock his ability completely..." Gumball said,

"Well, it takes time for him to control by himself," Carrie said.

"I guess so..."

"Gumball, you are worrying too many things recently. There's too much anxiety in your thoughts." Cain cut in as he appeared right beside Gumball.

"I can't. There's just too much things I have to do..."

"You can do it slowly. Don't rush as it only builds up your tension or stress level. Afterwards, you will lose control and started rampaging." Rex appeared too.

"Yea, they were right. You should relax a bit," Carrie agreed.

Gumball realized that he's really worrying a lot of things over these past few days since after the first seven deadly sins, Envy, appeared in Elmore. "Fine, I will try."

"Daddy, who are those two people...?" Esther whispered.

"Yeah dad...who are they?" Neal asked.

"You two saw them?" Gumball asked.

"Actually, we all saw them," Elaina said.

Gumball didn't know that the kids could see Rex and Cain because they only talk in his thoughts as he doesn't know how to explain to his kids.

"They are your uncles, Rex and Cain." Carrie said.

"Oh...mother's "uncle"?" Esther asked.

"Yup! My brothers," Carrie said. Rex and Cain turned awkward.

"Well kids, let's get going," Gumball said.

"Bye sweeties," Carrie shouted out of the window in front of the kindergarten.

"Bye mommy!" The kids shouted back.

The couple then proceeded to the academy. Gumball then went to his scheduled class for physic lecturing.

"Last question! what is the average speed of the projectile traveling 200 meters in 2 seconds?"

"100 meters per second!" Shouted the students as the bell rang.

"Class ends here," Gumball said as he walked out of the classroom only to meet Zenith.

"Come to the library," he said to Gumball.

Gumball followed him to the library.

"I just reconnected with the Ruield Council and received two notify." Zenith said.

"What...? What was the notify..." Gumball asked in surprise.

"There's no longer time limit for the event to happen. Now, they only need a candidate to start the event. Someone must have rewritten the book..." Zenith replied.

"The Book of Rune?" Gumball babbled.

"No. But a replacement titled, "Book of Azil'lix" or can also be called as "Azil'lix's Dxria". Dxria in Alyhilxruix means creation. Azil'lix was the descendant of the God of creation in our world." Zenith replied.

"Why is there a replacement for "The Book of Rune"?" Gumball questioned as he wondered.

"I forgotten to mention in the beginning that sacred weapons cannot be destroyed. But, only a sacred weapon can destroy another sacred weapon but it cannot erase their existence. They will only create a new one with the same ability. And sometimes, it even adds new ability on the new sacred weapons." Zenith answered.

"I see...so what should we do now...?" Gumball said.

"Even though I personally hate the sins...still we need to get the book in our hands and protect the candidate," Zenith admitted.

Hadley was only standing beside the two right from the start. "The academy have four hundred and twelve students - 150 in Rank E and D district, 162 in Rank C and B, and lastly 100 students in Rank A - searching one by one will take weeks," Hadley said.

"Eh?! Hadley," Gumball surprised.

"He's been right beside us long time ago," Zenith explained.

"But, why couldn't I feel his presence...?"

"The same way Envy used to hide himself." Hadley replied. "I analyzed him and figured it out."

"That's quite impressive...anyway back to the topic," Zenith said.

Zenith suggested that they list down students with immense power and unknown ability which haven't been discover. This will lower the needs of asking everyone in the academy. Zenith then told them that the characteristic of the candidate. By using elimination process, they eliminated students who aren't matched from the list. Lastly leaving only one possible candidate, Wade.

2 hours of effort have paid off, now their only hope is about whether they were right on Wade being the candidate to trigger the event or not. They left the library as there's two more names other than Wade written on the lowest part of the paper which they probably didn't notice; Carolyn Kurosawa and Ayden Klau'Olden.

"Wade, come here for a sec," said Vanessa grinned, near a corridor window.

"What was it?"

Wade was walking towards Vanessa. She was holding a knife behind a back with his right hand. When Wade about to reach her position, she slowly pulled out the knife; revealing the knife gradually.

The knife vanished without traces from her hand. "Hello, Mr. Watterson," Vanessa greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Gumball asked.

"Er, nothing. Just looking out to the ocean," Vanessa replied.

"She's been a little weird today...," Cain said through their mind.

"Yeah...," Rex agreed.

"I see...Wade, how about you?" Gumball ignored the two as he turned to Wade.

"I was heading to the cafeteria and she called me," Wade said.

"Oh...be careful then," Gumball said as he left the scene.

"What can so dangerous about going to the cafeteria...?" Wade thought.

"Since you're going to the cafeteria, don't mind if I follow you?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure," Wade replied.

* * *

Elise and Freya roaming around the school as they met their father. "Elise, there are some Xehiorit students around here and we don't have any instructor to teach them how to control their power."

"Eh? So you wanna ask me to...?" Elise surprised as she moving her hand around while talking probably knowing that his father is going to ask her to teach them.

"Yes. You're the only one that know how to manipulate and control it flawlessly. For example, you enhance yourself with that Aldyix Inferno Rat on your shoulder and defeated a category 4 or 4th class or A-class demon scorpion in Egypt."

"How did you know!?" Elise shocked.

Zenith laughed, "Mind reading."

"What...why you did not tell me that you can read people's mind!" Elise babbled.

"I thought it will be fun to keep it as a secret," Zenith jested.

"Tomorrow is Thursday, I will give you a list of Rhzunior students and arrange a class for you and also..." Zenith said, noticing someone around. "Hadley, I know you right here."

"Tsk, you caught me," Hadley said revealing himself.

"You seems to having a lot of fun with that new ability of yours?" Zenith asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. Moving around without people noticing, except for you," Hadley replied.

"Who is he?" Elise asked.

"My friend, Hadley, the principal of this academy."

"Oh...nice to meet you," Elise shook his hand for greeting.

"Nice to meet you too, Elise. I presumed?" Hadley greeted back.

"Yes, I'm Elise."

"Freya, come with me. I'll teach how to read and write," Zenith said. "Hadley, can you also arrange a classroom of Rhzunior students that use the power of spirit for my daughter?"

"No problem." Hadley finished as he vanished again.

* * *

Study hour almost few second away from ending, Gumball went to the Rank B and C student district. "Gumball, I think you forgot something on the list." Rex said.

"What was it?" Gumball asked.

"Carolyn Kurosawa and Ayden Klau'Olden name still on the list," Cain reminded.

"I guess you didn't forget about that," Rex continued

Gumball was walking in the hallway while communicating with the two. "No, they are not the candidate." Gumball stated. "I'm going to ask them to keep an eye on Vanessa."

Gumball arrived at the Rank B classroom as the bell rang. Students swarming out of the classroom without pushing as Cedric noticed Gumball beside the door while coming out. "Hey Cedric," Gumball called.

"Hey bud, what brought you here?"

"I'm looking for Carolyn and Ayden - Oh, never mind I saw them," Gumball replied

As the crowd slowly gets lesser Gumball stopped the two. "Mr. Gumball," the two greeted with a bow. Cedric stopped by to hear the conversation.

"Please remove the "mister". It somehow makes me sounded like I'm over 30," Gumball said. "Anyway, I want you two to keep an eye on Vanessa. She's acting a bit weird today."

"Huh?" The two emitted a soft tone.

"Do you heard about the recent activity happened in school?" Cedric asked both of them.

"About a person attacked the school?" Carolyn guessed.

Gumball nodded. "It was Envy; one of the seven deadly sins."

"Then...why we have to observe Vanessa?" Ayden asked, a 6-foot-tall guy. Ayden is a water spirit and able to change his body shape and size or known as shapeshifting.

"I noticed her acting a bit strange when she saw Wade earlier in recess time." Gumball answered.

"Ayden, I want you to pretend as Wade and interact with Vanessa only when you saw her. Carolyn, observe her movement frequently." Gumball commanded.

"Okay, we understood." The two said in unison.

"So... we can skip class?" Ayden asked.

"Yes, you both are permitted to skip classes while performing the task I given." Gumball replied.

After Gumball finished, the group dismissed. Cedric was with Gumball.

"What happen to Vanessa?" He asked.

"I saw her holding a thing probably a knife and was going to stab Wade before I intercept them." Gumball replied.

"She is weird,"

The two talked until they got to the library. Everyone was at their; Stella, Carrie, Ethan, Emily, Garnett, Hadley, Zenith, Selina, Jason, and as well as the runes in their physical form joined just to hear the conversation.

Zenith have already told them about the Book of Azil'lix and also the new rule to trigger the event or "Incarnation Day" before Gumball and Cedric arrive.

"How do we find the book?" Stella questioned.

"Irena." Zenith answered as the group looking at her.

"...what?" she wondered.

"Sacred weapon has the ability to feel another weapon. Irena is a walking tracking device that sense the presence of the weapon because sacred weapon has a different amount of energy emitting from their body and only they can sense each other." Zenith explained.

"Oh...," Everyone emitted in unison.

"What can we do after we have the book?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing."

"Seriously?" Jason said.

"Yes, if we thinking about erasing the sins existence. Then, it's far too beyond our dream. They are permanent and cannot be erase."

Cedric and Jason grieved.

"More importantly, we still need to cure Melody and the others." Carrie said, Eliz and Ella agreed as they nodded.

"There isn't any cure for that," Zenith stated.

"Zenith, you seem to know a lot of stuff," Selina praised.

"Lucky for us, you have a living Wikipedia," Zenith joked.

"Ethan, Emily, Garnett. I want you three to keep your eyes open for any suspicious man around the academy." Zenith demanded.

"Gumball, Hadley, and I will go to the Ancient world. The rest stay here and protect Wade from Envy if he comes."

"Mind if I join the party?" Said a familiar voice.


	12. Biological Sister

"Alex!" Everyone turned and shouted at the walking fish, Alex, as he worn his combat uniform

"Yeah, I'm back from hell..." Alex said.

"Where you been in this 3 years?" Gumball asked.

"Hm...hard to say. I went to look for the stolen biological creation Gumball created 3 years ago." Alex replied, Gumball suddenly recalled he planned a project - a project to create a new life form with his and Lexy's deoxyribonucleic acid.

Gumball was speechless. Why would Alex mention about the creation again?

"What's going on?" Gumball asked with a lower tone.

"Dad stated that the thing you created has been classified as a dangerous life form." Alex replied.

"Seriously?" Gumball shocked in horror.

"Yes. Apart from that, we couldn't locate it everywhere around the world. That's why I going with you to look for that thing of yours." Alex said.

"Okay, dismiss. We have duties to carry on," Zenith said. "Alex, you will replace Hadley since he's going to manage the academy."

Hadley agreed to switch places as he remembered that he have to arrange a class for Zenith's daughter.

Irena returned as a rune on Gumball's left arm.

"Go to the teleportation room. I will set the location of the place." Zenith finished, going to the teleportation room with the group he arranged.

"Ready?" Zenith asked.

"Yup." The group readied in three transportation portal while one emptied as Zenith initiate the power, sending them to the destination in a blink of light.

They arrived at the world Ruield and other ancient races created. They grouped up to ensure no one was missing so that they may proceed their next move. The scenery was filled with mountains, rivers, waterfalls, seemingly arcane ancient buildings, and weird flying creatures filled the sky.

"Follow me," Zenith commanded, walking towards the direction of a high structure presumed where the council gathered in the structure.

Alex and Gumball followed Zenith while enjoying the scenery of the nature in the world they current in. Briefly two hours have passed, they finally arrived at the building.

Zenith without talking nonsense, "I heard that the "Book of Azil'lix" have appeared," shouted at the center of a rounded platform.

"Yes, the book indeed appeared, Zenith." Said one of the council.

"Stop blabbering and tell me where the book is!" Zenith shouted, showing no politeness as Gumball and Alex shocked.

"No. Giving the book to you will be a huge mistake." Said another one of the council.

"You don't bulls**t with me, Hex," Zenith jeered.

"You're pathetic with that evil behavior of yours." Hex said.

"Fine, I go look for it by myself." Zenith shouted, pulling Gumball and Alex out of the building.

"What's going on?" Gumball asked.

"I know what they up to...showing politeness will not further our mission," Zenith explained.

"I thought the council were good..." Alex said.

"No...they have changed when I looked into their eyes," Zenith noticed. "Those evil expression they hide behind their face."

"True. Zenith was right, before the seven deadly sins event started. They were willing to solve everything or give any possible information," Cain agreed to what had Zenith said just now.

"Irena can you track the book's energy?" Zenith asked.

"I will try..." Irena replied, focusing her mind on searching the presence of the book.

"It's at the below...," Irena reported.

"What?" Alex and Gumball blurred.

"The book is beneath us," Irena detailed.

"I remember there's an underground tunnel that lead us to the place that kept something," Zenith recalled.

"This way," Zenith pointed, leaving the building site as he guides them to the underground tunnel.

While they were walking to the place, Gumball noticed the residents in this world looked identically as the people that lives in Earth. Ignoring the people around them, they continued to the place.

"Brother...," muttered a girl on the top of a building.

"How long do we have to walk?" Gumball asked.

They have left the town and were in the deep forest as they reached probably a tunnel. "We have arrive," Zenith said.

It was a sign of relief. They entered the tunnel. Gumball lit the area around them with a fireball that dismissed in 10 seconds. "This road hasn't been use for a long time and it was the safest way to get to the underground chamber," Zenith remarked.

"So...what happened to the council?" Alex asked.

"I don't know because I can't get to their memory. But one thing for sure, I have a bad feeling of cooperating with them," Zenith replied. "After getting that book, I'm going to disconnect the link with the Ruield council and block them from coming to our world."

Gumball noticed Zenith changed dramatically after the meeting with the council. They reached a metal door, Zenith broke the door with force and continued while the two surprised for a while before following. Gumball accidentally slipped the step and tumbled to the bottom while Zenith and Alex came down safely.

"Next time watch your steps," Alex joked.

Gumball hit Alex softly at his arm.

"Fellows, this is the chamber," Zenith said.

"The book is right there!" Irena shouted.

The book was opened and floating without any sustain. Gumball rushed to retrieve the book but only to be stopped by a hooded girl wearing only a robe without anything inside.

"No...impossible...," Alex shocked with horror.

"Annie...how the-" Gumball couldn't say any more words when he saw the project that has been stolen 3 years ago.

"Hello, dear brother," Annie called Gumball as her brother.

"How did you survive!?" Gumball shouted. "Without the chemicals inside the isolation tank, you have already died 3 years ago!"

"Where's sis? I thought she was with you. Oh about that _I have already died 3 years ago_, someone continued the project in this world."

"What!?"

"They raised me, gave me everything, and tell me everything about you, join us and we shall make a better world," Annie said.

"Go get the book, I will distract her," Gumball whispered to Alex, calling out his forged sword; Rexar.

"So you wanna play huh? Then I shall play with you!"

Annie's robe changed to combat attire. Her violet fur probably been the mix of Lexy and Gumball fur genes color.

While Gumball was distracting her in a swordplay, Alex retrieved the book and passed it to Zenith. "Should we go help him?" Alex asked.

"No. We leaving." Zenith said. "Gumball, let's go!"

Gumball retreated back and redraw his weapon. The three escaping as Annie chasing at them. A crystal-like projectile emitted from her as it pierces and stick on Gumball's shoulder. He felt the crystal is affecting his body. Forming a layer of crystal that immobilize him starting from the leg and hand as it slowly spread all over his body.

"Gumball!" Alex stopped and shouted.

"Go! Don't worry about me. Also, take Rex with you," Gumball said, transferred Rex to Alex. "Irena go with them and tell the others I'm not coming back for a while."

"But..." Irena stammered.

"Go! If not, no one will leave this body and you're a sacred weapon," Gumball demanded. Irena left him and escape with Zenith and Alex with the book.

Gumball's head was nearly crystallized as he finished his last sentence, "Cain, accompany me during this moment."

Gumball fully crystallized, unable to do anything. "Sure, pal," Cain said through their mind.

"You will sleep for a long time," Annie muttered at Gumball in a crystal state while leaning on the cold surface.

As the remaining got back, they felt regretted about leaving Gumball behind. Zenith immediately cut off the connection between two world

"We have things to do," Zenith said with a serious expression while holding the book.

**Gumball is been crystallized and trapped in the "Ancient" world as his friends have to think of a way to save him from Annie and also figure out what had happened to the council of Ruield. Never thought of Gumball created a sister as a project which was presumed to be failed after been stolen but emerged a terrifying force. Anyway, I have to finish this volume before this year since there's about 6 more volumes to resolve everything with the sins.**


	13. Fallen Angel vs Beast

"Now, we have captured their front line beast," Hex said. Annie felt intolerable about putting Gumball in crystalline form.

"Annie, you did a great job for us to progress smoother," he praised. Annie averted away and left the room.

"What should I do...," Annie wondered, clenched her teeth in her robe while having half of her face covered with the hood sewed on the robe.

5 p.m, Zenith, Alex, and Irena came back from the "Ancient" world with the book but without Gumball. "From today, we're no longer allies with the councils," Zenith spoken in the library. Everyone gathered there.

"Where's Gumball?" Carrie asked, worrying about her husband.

"He- He been trapped back there in a crystalline form...," Irena stammered, doesn't know whether how to explain the whole thing to Carrie.

"We should save him!" Cedric shouted, jumped out from his seat.

"No...crystallization cannot be undone until someone willing to undo it," Zenith quipped. "But, the problem is his biological sister."

"What!?" Everyone shocked.

"He have another sister beside Anais and Lexy!?" Jason shocked as well as everyone.

"The biological creation Gumball created was genetically related but fake sister; Annie. She's been raised in the "Ancient" world by someone and her growing rate was extremely fast in only 3 years, she's already 18 as the rate reverted back to normal growing pace," Zenith said.

"She's innocent when I looked into her eye compared with the evil councils. Maybe she just following order," Zenith admitted.

"So, any chance we could make her to join us?" Hadley asked.

"The chances are risky and I have already cut the way to the "Ancient" world," Zenith replied.

"Right now, we already have the book with us. We should focus on hunting Envy down right now and stop worrying about Gumball. He will be alright because Annie wouldn't bear to kill him," Zenith assured.

Darkness covered the night sky of the city but illuminated by the shimmering light of the moon. Zenith was alone in the library flipping through pages and pages of the book. As he stopped and mumbled, "welcome back, old friend...", at a rune with 5 other runes surrounding it.

The next day, he was seen levitating in a meditation state in the garden with the book opened and set on the ground. Selina passed by early in the morning as she wondered what he was doing. She walked towards him as he stopped meditating and got up from the ground with the book.

"What are you doing early in the morning...?" Selina inquired.

"Relax my mind and get use to my old runes," Zenith responded.

"Huh?" Selina glanced at Zenith arms and noticed the runes, ranged from his forearm to the hand. Each arm with 3 runes, making it total of 6 runes he have endowed.

"Are those...?"

"Yes. I am the only one that can utilize 6 runes at once without difficulties." Zenith replied.

"But...about the phantom war 5 years ago..." Selina asked.

"I was actually fighting with myself not to use the 6 runes all at once. If I do, the world would have destroyed," Zenith explained. "It's time for me to return to my original life."

His runes on both of his hands forged, leaving only two on each. He suddenly appeared instantly from one place then to another place without obstruct like time; leaving an image of himself each time he appeared.

Selina was amazed. "Wade is heading to the teleportation room. Be right back, school hours is about start soon," Zenith finished and disappeared.

Zenith was able to move around the surrounding without people noticing him as he blended into the environment as a part of matter. He followed Wade from behind. Wade was trying to use the portal to go somewhere else secretly but not by Zenith's watch.

"Where are you going?" Zenith appeared beside the door.

Wade was shocked as he turned around, "I...I...I'm not going anywhere!," he stammered.

"Lie. You are going to meet the councils," Zenith blurted.

"No...no...Who are the councils...?" Wade stammered again as he was nervous.

"The "Ancient" world councils or the Ruield councils. I have already met them yesterday and they have changed..." Zenith conceded.

"What?" Wade puzzled.

"Gumball was captured by them when we went to visit them did you know?" Zenith said.

"Mr. Watterson has been captured by them!? I'm going to ask them about this!" Wade shouted.

"No. I have already cut off the link to that world to ensure they won't come through this portal."

Wade thought about why the councils are doing this kind of thing. Zenith told him to meet him in the counselor's room later after school hour.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Elaina asked.

"He...he...he went to the academy early today." Carrie couldn't tell the kids that their dad have been missing.

"What about mommy?" Esther asked.

"I will take you all to the kindergarten. Now, finish your breakfast before you all get late." Carrie replied.

"Okay!"

Carrie took the kids to the kindergarten with the family car and proceeded to the academy as usual even though she could just teleport all of them to the place. "Hey Eliz, Ella," she greeted after arriving in the infirmary.

The two sisters greeted back as they were checking on the patients' condition.

"Elise," Hadley called while noticed Elise walking in a random hallway.

"Yes?" She responded.

Hadley handed her a paper of students he arranged for her. "Follow me, I will took you to the classroom you are going to teach."

Elise followed him. The classroom wasn't far away as it was only near Hadley's office. As they reached the room. "Good luck," Hadley last words before he left.

Elise stared to the blank a few seconds only then she entered the classroom. Everyone stared at her beauty young shape. "Erm...I'm Elise. I'm new in here as I just came two days ago. So, I will teach you all about how to control your spirits," she said with a bit of nervousness.

Everyone amazed of her silky, lucid voice. "Now everyone, as you see. Spirits are the energy that flows within your body. Before we talk about how to control your "partner", I will tell you what is this "partner" bounded with you."

"She's babbling too much," Lucifer cackled.

"You there, what's your name?" Elise pointed at Ciel.

"Damn...you!" Ciel growled inside his heart.

"Erm...me?"

"Yes."

"I'm Ciel..."

"Your partner seems a bit rough from what I heard just now," Elise claimed that she heard Lucifer's voice.

"Er...about that...I'm sorry what she said!" Ciel apologized, Lucifer suddenly appeared beside Ciel.

"Hey, b***h! Don't give me that attitude!" She snarled, everyone shocked in the background.

"Oh...an aggressive one...Who are you?" Elise asked with confident.

"I'm Lucifer! The fallen angel!"

"Let's have a bet, if you lose to my partner then you're going to listen to everything I say without interruption," Elise offered.

"What if I win?" Lucifer sneered.

"Then you can shout at me whatever you want," Elise reasoned.

"Okay, fine," Lucifer agreed, Elise snapped her finger as the classroom changed. Eli leaped out from her jacket and turned into her beast form and gave an earthshaking roar.

"You could surrender right now if you want," she coaxed.

"No!," Lucifer refused as she activated her magic; a magic formed claw-like wing appeared on the left side of her back.

"So, this is what you decided. Then, I won't hold back," Elise said, commanding Eli to engage at Lucifer as she also charged directly to Eli.

The clash between a beast and a fallen angel had begun.


	14. Monkey King and The Sun Goddess

**I think this chapter was a bit off. But, nevertheless I finished it. This is the first chapter I typed Chinese(yeah...typed it) and Japanese(Google translate). I guess there's no lack of characters in this whole story. If you wanted your OCs to be in this story, do PM me. I will think about it :)**

Lucifer dashed towards Eli while manipulating dark energy with her right hand; creating a sword from the dark energy. Eli was analyzing Lucifer's moves before she attacks. Her intelligences are breaking through the boundaries as she was able to plot or predict everything out from Lucifer, even a small slight changes on Lucifer's moves.

Lucifer attempted many slashes on Eli but was dodged easily.

Eli struck at Lucifer with her tail; knocking her away for quite a distance. Afterwards, she sprung at her with her body engulfed flames; raking her claws as well as using her tail against Lucifer as she blocks with her sword.

Lucifer slipped away and was about to use the same ability she used in the rating battle previously. "That's going overboard...," Elise mumbled. Mass amount of negative energy gathering around Lucifer. Everyone were shocked and sacred. The force was unearthly.

"Eli, let's stop this before she kills all of us," Elise placed her hand on Eli as they fused as one; eyes turned color but this time it wasn't same color as before as it was dark red. "Everyone get out of here," Elise shouted.

Elise got in a sprinting position as she readied to charge at Lucifer while channeling immense energy to her claws. Just before they were going to launch at each other with brutal force, Irena appeared; falling between the two as she landed on her feet while unleashing energy wave that neutralize everything in the surrounding.

Irena sighed, "Lucifer, I warn you one more time. If you use that forbidden magic once more in this academy. I will rip you out from Ciel," she threatened.

The environment reverted back to the classroom. Lucifer suddenly felt scared as she looked into Irena's eyes; filled with multiple magic circle formation. She went back into Ciel. "Are you the new teacher Hadley mentioned?" Irena turned to Elise.

Elise nodded as she replied, "yes."

"Did she cause a lot of trouble to you?" Irena asked.

"Eh? No," Elise shook her head.

"If she does, do notify me in my office. I will _take good care" of her_." Irena said while grinning.

All the students got scared by her as she left the room. "Well...everyone?" Elise called. She continued her lecture.

"Hey Vanessa," Ayden called, who was disguised as Wade.

Ayden nearly caught Vanessa pulling out a dark manipulated knife from her pocket before it disappeared or he just misunderstanding. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Erm, nothing! Just wandering around the school compound," Vanessa replied.

"The next class is about to start soon, don't be late," Ayden said. He had checked Wade's class routine before he mess it up.

"Okay!" Vanessa shouted as Ayden left the scene as he returned to his own body.

"Hm...there's nothing wrong about her," Ayden doubted whether Gumball words are true or false about Vanessa acting weird recently.

"Do you notice something different?" Ayden asked Carolyn through their ear hook headset.

"I ain't sure whether if she was pulling a sword out of her pocket just now..." Carolyn replied. "I can't get a clear picture with my scope."

"Hm..., let's carry out the task later. We cannot proceed any further from now," Ayden responded. Carolyn packed up her equipment as she agreed to Ayden.

"By focusing your mind, you can control your energy to ease yourself on maneuvering valor; This will maximize your strength while in combat. You all should keep in mind that always have your valor in maintenance weekly." Jason was teaching his students about valor. "Okay, let's all look inside the armor," the valor suit projected beside him.

"Mainly, the center is the core, which connected with two energy circuit; the main and the substitute. If the main broke down, the substitute will replace the main circuit until it is fully restore. What you have to know is that substitute energy circuit are much weaker than main, take this advantage when their main circuit break down." Jason explained.

"About the equipment?" Asked a student.

"About that, you can store 5 weapons in a suit. Also, there are many types of armor that allows you to switch from another fighting tactic to another. There are only 3 types; normal, heavy, and light. Normal are balance and suitable for many combat. Heavy are strong and durable, able to take powerful blow without difficulties. Light armor type are used in sneak attack or scouting but it's easy to be beaten." Jason finished.

"Oh..." The student emitted.

_Ring!_

"Okay, class ends here," Jason exited the class as he went to the training ground.

Jason went into his hysteria form with a different flame than before. This time, the flame was white as his eyes turned silver to fit the changes on him. A shadow of him appeared in front. "It's been a while since I use hysteria...," he stated.

Jason leaped towards his shadow; and struck with his transmogrification scarf, hanging around his neck. His shadow avoid with glided to the side instead of moving with his feet following with several heavy blows that knocks out large pile of dirt from the ground. His shadow immediately sprinted towards him with a sword in his grip; hauling the sword on the ground as he hurled it at Jason. The sword multiplied by 2 in mid-air from 2 to 4 to 8 and continued until 64 swords. Small part of Jason's scarf formed into two spears and thrusting into the ground to increases his stability.

The swords reached him and got repelled one after another. He manipulated his scarf wildly to repel the swords. Upon repelling, it reversed back to him, causing him pinned and unable to move. Suddenly, his bracelet vibrated, displaying and video voice call from Alex.

His shadow disappeared as well as the swords. "What was it?"

"You might go out to the entrance and see who have arrive...," Alex said with a surprised expression.

"Huh?" The call ended. Jason walked out of the training room as he proceeded to the academy entrance. When he arrived, Zenith was standing at there talking to someone. As he got to Zenith side, only then he realized the people he was talking with.

"Who are you two...?" Jason asked, awaring about Zenith beside him.

"我是孙悟空(Wǒ shì sūnwùkōng)," said the guy that looked like a monkey.

"私は、日本太陽の女神、天照大神です(Watashi wa, Nihon taiyō no megami, tenterudaijindesu)," said a girl beside him.

Jason stared blankly, have no idea what are they saying.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I'm the monkey king, Sun Wukong, and she is-," Wukong been cut off before he could say.

"I'm the Japan Sun Goddess, Amaterasu." She introduced.

Jason was surprised after knowing that they were two heavenly beings. But, he wondered what could have brought them to the academy. He was curious about it until Amaterasu spoken.

"You see...gods are frustrating right now...," she said with a polite manner.

"Yeah, Jade Emperor have sent me to settle the situation with "Shiny" and also told me to stay at the academy for couple of weeks or maybe months," Wukong seemingly got irritated out of sudden as Amaterasu hit him directly at his stomach muttering, "Don't call me "Shiny". If you call me "Shiny" again, I will surely fry you."

Back to the Ancient world, where Gumball been put in an isolation room in crystal-form. "What should I do...," said Annie, gazing at him from the corner of the room.


	15. Eternal Hatred

**Before we begin...let's just say Zach is an anti-hero in this chapter...**

Hex walked into the room, startled Annie from her subconscious, "What are you doing here?," he asked. Annie turned, with agitation on her face.

"Er, nothing. Just thinking about something."

He walked towards Annie and punched the wall beside her forcefully, "Are you trying to set him free?," he asserted.

Annie shook and replied nervously, "No! why would I think about that!"

"Good," he finished and left the room silently without saying any words. Annie knew she will be in trouble if she release her _brother_ from her crystallization ability. After a while later, she left the room with tears in her eyes.

"Cain, what should we do?" Gumball was in his dream world with Cain as he figuring how to get out.

"How about you try to create enough energy to blast us out?" Cain suggested. Gumball nodded, focusing on gathering energy with his physical body in the crystal.

His body glowing - cyan light covering his body. After gathering enough, energy surge released from his body like a tidal wave, but got deflected back to himself. Gumball felt the force in his dream as he got sent flying back by it. "That was a bad idea...," Gumball muttered before he collapsed.

Cain agreed to him. After Gumball woke up, he regretted on creating Annie but Cain corrected him. "It's not that she wanted to do it. She was been ordered to do so," Cain said.

"Hex...," Gumball murmured.

"Yup! If by any no mistakes, he was detained for creating the sins. He and Alpha have great significant resemblance. They both have the ability to turn people into evil."

"So..., Alpha's ability was based on him or he was actually Alpha from the start...?"

"Who knows...there might be a chance that they are the same person."

"What do you mean by _there might be a chance_? He is Alpha!" Gumball alleged.

"Calm down, by the way, Zach was behind you...," Cain noticed.

"My...my...I sensed great desperation in your heart," Zach said, emerging from behind Gumball.

Gumball grieved as he turned to him, "Why you came back..."

"Duh!? I never die and never gone to anywhere. I was always in your stupid head even after you officially changed your name."

A sword immediately snuck into his grip as he pointed at Zach, "I've sworn to cut your head off," he threatened.

"Put that sword away, you could hurt yourself," Zach replied.

"Gumball, stop. It was worthless to start an argument here," Cain interrupted.

"Your friend was right," Zach agreed with a serious tone.

Gumball put down the sword. "I still hate you about what you did to my family and the people on Elmore."

"You mean about how I created an army to tear you apart? Candy, Lexy, Darwin, Anais, and Nicole? Ha! It was so fun to be a leader."

Gumball sprinted at Zach and grabbed his collar. "I warned you, do not mention about them!"

His eyes stared into his dead - dark and red layer of circle appearing in his eyes. Blood boiled throughout his veins as his limit almost pushed to the point; the point where he lost control of himself.

"Gumball!," Cain shouted, "calm yourself down before you go berserk!"

Gumball clenched his jaws and let go of Zach. Instead of turning away, he turned back, tossed Zach aside as his eyes darkened. "So this is how it's going to end, isn't it..." Zach muttered getting up from the ground.

Dark aura surrounded Gumball while his anxiety once again taken over him. Dark version of Cain in his sword appearance being pulled out in Orniglinax(Ancient's power) form or also commonly known as _Legacy form_ by everyone. He swung at the air, emitting a wave of energy slashes at Zach.

Zach, instead of pulling his original dark version of the weapon, he wielded the opposite version of the weapon and blocked the energy slashes with the flat. Gumball sprung towards him and struck directly at the sword; pushing Zach to his knees with the sword above his head.

Meanwhile, the crystal had cracked slightly. Zach forcefully pushed the sword as Gumball recoiled back and got up to his feet. Each of their strikes sends out excessive energy to the surrounding as well cracking the crystal bit by bit from the outside.

Blood dripped down from Zach's forearm while blocking a powerful blow from Gumball. Two swords clanging to each other. Adrenaline inside Gumball pumped even faster, forcefully pushed the sword downward, sending Zach knocked back few meters away from him.

Blood spat out of Zach. "That horrible force...". The runics on _Cain_ started glowing. Gumball thrusts his sword into the ground; slowly one by one, each runics brighten caused a side effect to the surrounding around him.

The first runic caused everything to float. The second caused the ground to crack and the third caused time and space to stop. During the last, everything sucked into a void above him. Zach was standing on his feet, staggered. Shortly later, a massive bang happened.

In a blink, everything were gone except Gumball with Cain plunged into the ground, standing on a small area. Zach was lying on the ground, lifeless. Gumball's rune altered, adding more details and removed some of it. Zach reappeared again, "see you in the reality,' he finished and disappeared.

The crystal have broken during the battle. Gumball woke up in a weak body state. "Finally, let's get out of here." Cain whispered.

"Darn...my body cramped after too long of inactivity...," Gumball whispered as he cracked his knuckles and regaining control of his body.

Afterwards, they escaped out of the isolation room without noticing the changes on the rune. Annie had noticed him escaping from the room.

Gumball escaped to the forest and met Annie above a tree as a coincidence he supposed. Gumball ready to defend himself from Annie as she spoken, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to injure you."

"Huh?"

"Hex has been ordering me to do everything if not he will punish me...," Annie sobbed.

"I know it wasn't your fault. Hex was the mastermind of everything," Gumball comforted.

Annie wiped her tears away. "Let's get as far as we can," she suggested.

Gumball nodded. They continued running until the sight of the whole town and the council building vanished from their sight. Gumball was thinking about going back to the academy but the link between this world was destroyed by Zenith.

He couldn't even use telepathy because the range was too far. "What shall we do, Cain?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, you going with that again?" Gumball sighed.

"So Annie, what happened during your time in this world?"

"Hex taught me everything I needed for combat. Hand to hand, melee weapon, long range weapon, and magic; everything. But I was only used to do something unforgettable things for him. I was waiting for you, waiting for you to come and find me so that I can get out of this world." Annie explained.

"It's my fault for letting you slipped into his hand. I'm truly sorry about you suffering from all of that...," Gumball felt unforgivable.

"No...you don't feel sorry about it," she replied, "follow me, I know a secret place in this world."

Annie got up from her feet as she continued to walk. Gumball followed him without any idea. As they continued to walk, they reached a mountain. Cain suddenly acted, "The hidden tomb of Yaz'ruzah. One of the sacred weapon was kept here."

They were below the mountain. Gumball was surprised after hearing what Cain said. "There's also ancient language carved on the wall of the tomb which I couldn't read..." Annie stated.

"We're going in," Gumball said, stepping forward.

They entered the tomb...

**My freaking logic was the crystal was told to be unbreakable and Gumball just break it in the second attempt(Accidentally) while fighting against Zach. HA! ZENITH! GUMBALL JUST PROVED YOU ARE WRONG! (Nah just kidding :P) Anyway, next chapter or the following chapter might or probably feature a new character, **_Candy Watterson by our fellow member of fanfiction, CandyWatterson_**. Ciao!**


	16. The Truth

They ventured into the tomb. Gumball was feeling the engraved symbols on the walls with his fingers. _"Dark souls impurify this world; lights has vanquished long before as the dark age begin, storming into our mind and devoured us while evil and intensity took control over everything - Yaz'ruzah, descendant of the Alkyhilia."_

"That's Yaz'ruzah last message before he vanished," Cain said.

"What happened?" Gumball asked.

"He was hunted down by mysterious people who tends to kill the species, Alkyhilia, because of their terrifying power," Cain replied, sounded bit moody like a boy just woke up from his _beauty_ sleep.

They proceeded deeper into it while lights getting lesser and lesser. They arrived at a point with torches lining both side of the wall. Annie accidentally stepped a pace forward, the lamps illumined the pathway, blue flames burning calmly.

Annie was amazed. For Gumball, it was quite common for him. They walked on the brighten passage, brought them to a room with a building tall statue. "Yaz'ruzah-," before Cain could continue what he was going to say. The actual person appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well. What brings you thre' here? Don't tell me you guys are coming here to kill me? Such indecent thoughts," said Yaz'ruzah, his voice is rough and indistinct like an old man.

"Huh. No...," Gumball responded, waving his hands for a sign of no.

"Then?" Yaz'ruzah asked.

"We came here to learn about the past," Cain informed.

"I'm still ain't trusting you three," he conceded.

"Oh please. Just because we escaped from the village to hide ourselves from Hex, doesn't mean that we're going to kill you...," Annie replied.

"Let me fix my voice," said Yaz'ruzah, moving his hand around his throat, adjusting his voice from high pitch to low then jumped back to high. Finally, it sounded like an adult voice to them.

"What brings you three here?" He said, "Oh! You want to know about the past?"

Gumball nodded.

"Let me tell you...," he started. "It all begins after the First Ancient War. Remaining Kyahnideus who survived, lived in an underground cave, craved with magics to hide themselves from everyone. _They_ thought that they'd obtained every sacred weapon from Kyahnideus or their true species name, 'Velnizian'. But no, they didn't obtain the last one, Helix's Void Spectra Staff. It was so powerful that Velnizian have to create a duplicate to trick them from obtaining the real thing."

"What can it do?" Annie asked in curiosity.

"It can simply destroy the whole universe by a simple knock to the ground. In the opposite side, it can also be used to create another universe, planet, transport you to somewhere else, go to the future and past, create a clone of yourself, and many more. They fear that the weapon goes to the wrong hand," Yaz'ruzah replied.

"Whoa...," they're surprised by the potential of the staff.

"Now back to where we stopped. Alkyhilia has been threatened. There are only 50 people of this species including me and Zenith. Few years passed, a group was created - created to hunt us down - known as The Exile. We fled if not fight back with everything we have but with no match against them, wielding their _chicken_ lame ass sacred weapon. Many were killed in this horrifying scenario. Zenith was lucky enough that someone took care of him since he was young. His power had reached beyond god's potential by then; even further than most Alkyhilia. Sooner or later, it was later then stated that the group is actually an illegal group formed by Hex. He got imprisoned but soon released. He took his opportunity to steal the _Book of Runes_ and created seven deadly living sins before he got imprisoned again. Four to ten surviving Alkyhilia left in this world. We were called the Arch-bringers for stopping the seven deadly sins."

"Until one day everything changed, we eventually failed to hunt down Pride, the last sins in our list. Alpha was bestowed to the world, havoc-king everything in his path and contaminated every living beings in your world to evil. Luckily enough, the true demon was yet to step his feet into your world but got stopped by Zenith. He'd been given the power beyond limit in this world; restoring the balance of all dimension. That's all I can tell you guys," Yaz'Ruzah finished.

A long gruesome, treacherous, horrifying tale they'd heard. Gumball's mind filled with confusion and perplexity.

"That's such a terrible story," Annie pitied.

"You have to bring down Hex from his crowning position. And also take this," Yaz'Ruzah suddenly handed Gumball the staff out of nowhere.

"Seriously? You're giving me a monster that can tear a hole in the universe?" Gumball said.

"I trusted this to you. You must keep it safe from everyone-"

"But-"

"Ssh...get out of here. Hex has arrived outside my lair. Hold that weapon and chant "Xeriyui" when you're far away from here," Yaz'ruzah whispered to them.

"No, we can't leave you!" Annie retorted.

"Go, I'm fine. My life is full of tangling string bunched up together. Go," he replied calmly and confidently, even when he's going to face his dead.

"Let's go Annie," Gumball pulled her hand as they darted to the other exit, escaping from the tomb.

"Hex, it's a welcome for you to visit me, I supposed?"

Without much talking, a battle started between Yaz'ruzah and Hex; crossing cold-steel with each other. The clanging of the sword could be heard from the outside. "I'm going back," Annie stated.

"No! Sis! We can't afford to lose this disaster-making staff," Gumball called, unaware that he called Annie as _sister_.

Annie could only shut her eyes and escape with his brother. As they got far away from the tomb, they stopped and rest. Gumball wondered what the time currently was. Annie then told him that this world, an hour in this world equaled to two hours in Earth. A day in the Ancient World equaled to two days in Earth, Annie explained.

They have to get back to Elmore as soon as possible with the weapon, Gumball thought. Gumball looking at the weapon; fine polished unknown metal handle in black or purple with silver lining strips and two popped out structure holding a dark orb on it. He was thinking what to do with it until he recalled what Yaz'ruzah said to him, chanting some words to the weapon.

"Xeriyui...," he uttered. The staff changed form, turning from black to white color, indicating light and tranquility. But the only problem was, Gumball doesn't know how to use the power of the staff. He swung around, hit the ground, striking down the air and even chanting some ridiculous word.

He only found himself tired after all his effort, which he then started to think with his eyes closed. The staff reacting as he ignores it and continued to think; a duplicate of him was standing beside of him. When he opened his eyes, only then noticed there's one of him before disappeared.

"That's it! Try using your thoughts to teleport us back to Elmore," Annie said.

Gumball closed his eyes again, focusing his mind. In that moment and a flash, they returned to the academy. But something seemed odd to them. It was older and doesn't seems to be in the past. The wall and ground had cracked. They left the academy only to see futuristic buildings in Elmore.

"I think you got us to the wrong generation...," Cain implied.

"You don't have to say..." Gumball responded.

"Do it one more time," Annie suggested as Gumball wielded the staff.

He tried but not working. "I think it needs to recharge every single teleportation...," Cain said.

"Then, we will stay low at-"

Before Gumball could finish his sentence, aircraft with energy based thruster attached to the pivot hovering above them with lights pointed at them. People presume to be some kind of soldier slide down with a rope, aiming at Gumball and Annie with their guns.

"Hands up! Rune wielders! You are under arrest," one of the men shouted, probably the leader of the platoon. Cain'd returned back to his rune.

"What the-" Gumball shocked.

"Don't...just let it...," Cain whispered to him.

Gumball and Annie just silently listen to them and put their hands up. Instead of using a polite way, the forces injected some chemical into their body; causing them to lose conscious as they been carried into the aircraft.

* * *

Back in the present, Lexy was walking on the street as she saw one familiar face and it was a _she_. She'd blue fur like Gumball. Lexy walked to her and out of sudden, she asked. "Are you Candy? Candy Watterson?"

"Huh? Yeah. Lexy?" she responded.

"I'm... so missed you! Where have you been?" Lexy hugged Candy for a reunion before released.

"Erm. I got lost and been throw to South Africa because someone mistakenly put me into a crate...," Candy explained.

"Whoa. Africa, do you meet any animals?" Lexy questioned.

"Yes I do...while running for my life," Candy sighed as she remembered she got chased by bloodthirsty animals and some unidentified creatures.

"Let's go home. Mom will be so happy to see you as well as Darwin and Gumball."

"Anais?"

"She's studying abroad."

"Oh..." The two siblings walked back home, embracing with each other.


	17. Back to the Present

Annie and Gumball been taken to probably a military base and got locked in a cell. "What is going on?" Gumball asked.

"Shut up," a guy shouted rudely at him as he glanced at the guy's name tag, Kai, one of his students.

"What the-" Before he could finish his word, someone covered his mouth from behind. Annie and Gumball didn't notice there's a person sitting in the dark from the beginning.

"Huh?" When he managed to look at the person face, it was actually him in a different timeline.

"What happened?" Gumball asked him.

"Long story cut short. We managed to stop the sins but not Hex hundred years ago. He outmatched all of us. Zenith been thrown to another world and didn't come back since then. He slowly became the conqueror of the world, enslaving rune wielders and turns them into dark, brutal wielder; that used the power of destruction. I'd been used to locate rune wielders by Hex. He extracted Cain from me and I killed everyone in my enraged, dark state; Lexy, Darwin, Anais, Mom, Dad, Candy, Carrie and our children…everyone," he said as tears dripped down from his chin.

Gumball only knew him, his future self was in anguish and torment. He wiped the tears in his eyes as he said, "The Helix's Void Spectra Staff is in the Armory, highly secured with guards. I will help you to retrieve the staff."

"How?" Gumball asked, wondering about them being caged inside a cell.

"3 minutes later, there's a shift. We will take that opportunity to break free. After we get to the Armory, I will be the decoy and you two get the staff and get back to the present time Elmore."

Gumball nodded. Annie just stood silently, listen to _them_.

Three minutes later, future Gumball said was right, the guard shifted with another guard by the name, Walden. He swiftly jerked the key from his coat and unlocked the door. He sneaked behind him and knocked him down.

"Let's go!" he shouted at the two.

They got out of the room and darted to the Armory while avoid being caught. A few paces they reached the Armory, the alarm sounded, indicating they have escaped. They hastened to the Armory only to meet a row of guards with their firearms.

Annie lifted her hand up as all their firearms cling to the ceiling, disassembled into many separated parts. "Annie, Gumball. Go get the staff, I will hold them off."

_He_ cracked his knuckles and stand in a fighting position, "It's been a while since I fight." The guards crowded together and charged at him. _He_ kicked the nearest away from him as the fight began.

Gumball and Annie went to grab the staff before Hex entered the Armory. "I'm sick of you!" Future Gumball immediately rushed towards Hex, preventing him from reaching Gumball and Annie.

"Tsk!" Hex uttered. When Gumball and Annie got the staff, Gumball's future self was pushed aside.

"Hur-rry…," he uttered with his last few breath.

In a blink, Gumball and Annie disappeared from the zone. "Damn!" Hex shouted.

_Gumball_ pulled out a hidden knife and stabbed through the place his heart located, ending his last breath and agonies that buried inside him for long time.

Hex lost everything but his estate still remained intact. Gumball and Annie arrived at a different world, filled with unknown extraterrestrial life form. Archaeopteryx-like creature flying in the sky, slightly bigger with long arm that extends the wings from both side of its body and a blade-like fins on its tail.

Gumball and Annie ventured into the woods, avoiding contact with the creatures while waiting the staff to recharge. Annie plucked a fruit and ate it behind Gumball. Briefly, she felt her body is burning and sweating with flushed cheek. Gumball turned back only to see a beast hungry for mate.

"Annie?" Gumball called. She was walking in subconscious slowly towards him.

"Cain, what happened?" He questioned.

"I think she ate the _mating fruit_ unknowingly. It will last 5 minutes but forever if she's not "filled up" and it only affect females. Though, the fruit was used for creature to mate," Cain explained

"What should I do!?" Gumball asked.

"Probably nothing, she's much stronger and the more you resist, the stronger she gets," Cain replied.

Gumball tried to snap her out of the effect but wasn't able to. Annie pushed him down as she sat above him, taking off her robe. "Annie! Please don't," Gumball tried to get up but wasn't able to as she pinned him; striping his pants.

"No!" Gumball's shout echoed throughout the forest and the mountains.

20 minutes later, the effect had worn off. Annie was sleeping sweetly with her robe covering her body while Gumball grieving about the outcome.

"How am I going to explain to Carrie if Annie bear a child of mine?" He sighed.

"That's your problem," Cain replied coldly.

"Seriously, pal? I used a clone to replace myself in "that" situation. It's not that I wanted to have intercourse with her but her instead." Gumball claimed.

"Don't spit everything at me. You know that I'm only a ghostly figure that _won't do much _other than sticking to you," Cain said.

Gumball had to admit to the fact that Cain couldn't do anything other than living in his body as a "freeloader". He glanced to his forearm and noticed the changing of his rune. "Hey, did you notice it changed?"

"Erm. No. After the battle between you and Zach, the rune might have advanced to the next rank."

"There's still more!?"

"No, just one more. I keep forgot to tell you about it. Rune has four ranks; Xzel, Xzel'Dekrix, Raniojdi, and lastly the final rank, Oblidus." Cain said.

"What happened after reaching the last rank?" Gumball asked.

"Duh. You already know," Cain replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah…"

Cain noticed Annie was already in pregnancy in an unusual pace as it was like she's already been pregnant for 3 months or longer. "Look at her reproduction factor…," Cain told Gumball.

"Wow." Gumball could only amazed by it.

Suddenly, Annie emitted a sharp shriek. "She's giving…"

"What!? It's only been 30 minutes."

"No doubt, she's different. Your project had payoff," Cain congratulated.

"Dude, no time for that. This time, you help her." Gumball responded. He forced Cain out in his physical form.

"Well…no choice," Cain sighed as he went to help Annie.

Minutes later, the crying of a baby coming from Cain. "IT'S A GIRL!" he shouted, alerted a nearby hostile(probably) creature. The creature looked at their direction in four followed by a growl.

"Great! A monster is coming to get us..."

"What? I was just trying some TV drama when a doctor helped a woman deliver a newborn. The doctor will shout 'It's a boy or girl' kinda thing."

Annie had just woken, unclear about what had happened to her as she asked for an explanation and about the infant Cain was holding. Gumball then told her everything as she shocked utterly. "I'm sorry!" She apologized repeatedly.

"It's too late for that and it wasn't your fault anyway," Gumball replied as he walked to her side.

Cain handled the infant to her as he went back into Gumball's body and subconscious. He then suggested him to teleport them out of here and hoping they could return to the present time Elmore, hopefully. Gumball held the staff, leaning his head near the staff as he muttered, "Please...bring us back."

The ground shaking like earthquake. The four legged creature was on its way to hunt them. Gumball finished his praying and hoping as he operated the staff. Blue light flashed around the area as they disappeared at the same time the creature arrived.

This time they arrived at a more decorated, clean, well-built academy; but it was near dusk. Zenith at the same time walked to their direction.

"Gumball?" Zenith mumbled.

"Finally! We're back," Gumball laughed and shouted in relief.

"Whose baby is that?" Zenith noticed Annie holding her _child_.

"Er...how should I...explain this?" Gumball stammered.

"You don't need to...I already know," Zenith replied. "So, that happened...Annie ate the _mating fruit _found in Gixnodria; a world of kill or to be killed. How are you going to explain to Carrie if she finds out about it."

"That's what I'm currently thinking about..." Gumball sighed.

Annie holding the infant in her arms as _she _was sleeping lovely. "Just wait tomorrow. I think I can explain to her. Also, I'm quite impressed that you convince that creation of yours." Zenith said.

The staff had disappeared as it probably gone to his 'Dimensional Storage'. Zenith doesn't seems to know about it even with his mind reading ability. "Zenith, don't you mind letting her stay with you for a while?" Gumball begged.

"Sure."

"I'm heading back home first."

"Okay," Zenith bid him a farewell as he left the academy.

"Okay. Annie, let's get you some proper clothing," Zenith said as the infant started crying.

Without stopping for another breath, "Breastfeed the baby," he continued. Annie didn't even ask or say anything as he followed Zenith to the place she is going to stay while trying to calm her child down.

"Why...," Wade murmured.

"Why...why did I...killed my parents," he lamented in his bed in sorrow. After Zenith told him about his past, he acted oddly and having less contact with the outside world other than his bed.

**This chapter had somehow turned to the other way and a bit weird and I don't know where that AnnieXGumball came from while typing. But still sticking with Carrie X Gumball. Whether you want to ship it or not, let's see how Carrie going to react after knowing they had a child accidentally and Wade's dark past. Peace, Ciao :)**


	18. Wade's Past: Part One

Standing in front of us was one of few professional hunter instructor, Hex. He is giving us our first mission to set traps in the forest to hunt down a category-5 beast. "Wade. I want you to set the traps near the river." I nodded as reply, carrying the equipment around my shoulder. After instructor Hex giving us a simple task, we marched out with him into the forest with a few supervisors including my parents; two remarkable hunters and seekers, whom I dreamed of following under their footsteps.

We got into the forest, where the creature located as I tucked the equipment back to its position. I went to my site, the river, and set up the traps which Hex told me to. Four silver medallions were pinned in a square shape position on four trees. The medallions were stated to bind the creature inside the perimeter, preventing it from escaping.

Another trap was talisman; used to weaken the victim once they caught by it. Lastly was the magic circle - drawn on the ground - to stop the victim's ability to heal, use massive destruction power, or anything related to magic or factors of the victim's body.

Everything was set, now I could only wait until that beast step into my trap. Deep inside the forest, they were confronting the beast - trying to lure the beast to one of the traps - all failed due to its intelligence. It was nothing like any other beasts, creatures' brain. The beast have wide analyzing and thinking skill, able to plot its way away from one of many traps set by all scout.

What took them so long? I thought, sitting on a tree and yawned. I glanced at the glittering on the silver-lining part of my dagger's hilt, hanged near my slack. I drew it out gently and polished the surface with a portion of my shirt and recalled the time dad gave it to me. He designed and crafted it out, exactly same without slight error. That day I came home after earning my qualification on becoming a scout flawlessly due to a hidden talent I possessed not long before the test, and that's ultra-sensing.

Ultra-sensing is an ability that can be triggered by the user to enhance his awareness of the surrounding to its finest. Legend said that this ability only existed in small amount of population in this world. But it was also a very dangerous hidden trait or power, many users had fallen into a petrified state, because of this, ultra-sensing they possessed. All your senses are very sensitive during the effect.

You could sense everything around you - your tissues growing, the movement of water, wind, and objects in the area, the cells in your body moving in the veins. Hear the things that you cannot and did not want to hear. For example, the beating of your heart, the sound when you breathe, the sound of steps, and even worse, people's emotion.

Because of these pros and cons, many who couldn't stand it sits in the corner of their room; dark layer gathered under their eyes. Fear, anxiety, stress, piling up like a mountain and tidal wave hitting the shore. It was hardly to be cure from those symptoms, those who mastered it, reflected all the effects.

I had this ability triggered for a while after I arrived at my site to set traps. It was only to keep me aware from that beast. Somehow, I sensed it coming to my direction. I readied, but was my instinct correct? I mean, I sensed two devilish moving presence around the forest out of sudden.

"Could it be-?"

Before I could finish the sentence in my thoughts, a branch near me blasted into splinter by an unknown force. I immediately jumped down the tree, with my dagger in hand. I scanned around but saw nothing. "C-U...," I blurted out of my mouth. Category-U or category-unknown; a superb rare category beast that people believe it didn't even exist.

This category beast able to use psychic, large brain capacity overlapping normal being of ten to twenty percent and even C-Five beast. Very dangerous and powerful, ambushing is not a very good idea and everyone preferred teamwork and witchcraft equipment like traps. As I made my final scanning of the surrounding. Lastly, it revealed itself; five miniature eclipse shaped eyes with an evil, sharp exposed jaws on its face. I'm terrified, its massive size overwhelm me; a little bigger than an elephant, three feet taller than me as I was only eleven years old and about four feet five inches tall.

Heat Vapors coming out its mouth as it breaths. Not long after it lunged towards me, trying to kill me. I barely slipped away a fatal swipe that could end my life instant. I defended myself near the traps and trying to push it in. My plan failed as it knocked me to a tree, hitting against my back. Before the beast finish me, dad and mom came just in time.

"I knew Hex was not as promising as he looks like after getting out of prison," Dad muttered, clenching his teeth with his arch light sword. White and pale golden color combination of the hilt.

"Danny, are you all right?" Mom supported me up to my feet.

I cleared my throat and replied back, "I'm fine. What is happening and what was that?"

I pointed at the creature with my mom beside me.

"From your dad, it was released by Hex to kill the Ghostblade's, us." She confided.

I could felt that her voice sounds distrustful towards Hex.

"But why-" I had trusted Instructor Hex for so long, what is he hiding under his sleeves? I wondered.

"Hard to say, his past is quite complicated for you to understand but I'm sure you will know it when you grew up," mom replied, readied to assist dad if he needed.

"Stay here." she finished, left to help dad confront the creature.

I just stood silently. Dad was wielding his sword and spirit power while mom throwing magic blows with her staff.

It didn't even scratch its flesh or penetrate it. The immunity was strong enough to stand a deadly blast by mom. Dad somehow pushed it to the traps, triggering everything - the talismans, medallions and magic circle - which everything did not work as they used to.

I'm horrifies. My ultra-sensing has disabled after the C-U creature knocked me off my feet. I'm not strong enough to fight with my parents. Dad's sword been swallowed into the creature's body and pounded him with its solid rock arm. He flew a few meters away from his original place.

I cried. Dad was in the trap zone as mom rushed in to lift him up. Suddenly, the traps reactivated; trapping mom and dad as they paralysed, unable to move and cast magic.

The creature's eyes glimmered in purple light; probably using its psychic power. I could felt something screaming in my mind. A level-5 psychic effect could blind your eyes and make you loss the sense of hearing. Level-6 could kill you directly if exposed for too long.

Luckily, it was only level-4. The creature approached them while with his psychic still activating. I couldn't have a clear mind; it was so distorted with spectral screaming around my head. My vision turned blur. The last thing I saw before I collapse was the creature swung its claws directly at dad and mom.

When I woke up, I was lying on the patient's bed. The first thing I woke up was scanning my parents' presence but, no. They weren't in the room. Then I thought. They must be in the training field. The pain was soaring in my abdomen and my back.

I supported myself against every object near me until I got out from the house. I felt a bit better now but something burdening me; the chattering of the residents with their eyes staring at me. By ignoring them, I reached the training field - mom and dad weren't there but can they be. Off on a mission? No, there is no any mission scheduled today on the bulletin board.

A higher up walked to me. "I'm sorry to inform you that your parents have died in the mission during the C-U creature outbreak. When we arrived to the site, their body was disembodied into several parts. The creature was hunted down with the C-5." He said in a tearful tone.

I'm stunned. My tears running down my cheek as I resisted on crying out loud. "We retrieved your weapon and would like to return it to you. Other than that, we also retrieved your parents' one. If you like-"

"Yes, I would like to take it back with me. Also, thank you, sir, for retrieving my weapon." I interrupted.

He nodded and returned the weapons to me, wrapped in a cloth. I opened slightly and checked it to ensure that it was correct. The black silver-lining of my dagger's hilt and dad's holy white blade implied it was ours.

I bowed as a pleasure of thank you and left to my parents' tombstone. I grieved and mourned on my knee. "How could I be so dumb!?"

I could have retreat to safety but rather standing there to fight the beast and endangered my parents. I'm really an idiot. If I didn't sign up for this mission, nothing would happen. But to become a hunter, I have to do the mission. Either way, I killed my parents or Hex plotted us to die in the first place.

When I looked at my dagger, I remembered something dad told me that day before he presented it to me. "The Fist on the upper of the hilt represents strong will. I wanted you to stay strong even we're not around your side. The C letter near the end of the hilt represented my first latter of my name, Caesar, or also courage. Now, I will give it to you. This will be in your care."

I remembered it clearly. A lot more tears ran down. Suddenly, I found a note as I unwrapped it softly while preventing my tears from ruining the surface.

"_I should have known that I would die with your mom. Haha. Son, I want you to get to the basement. There's another dagger lying on a weapon holder. I want you to have it. Your dad, Caesar James Ghostblade._"

My tears dried out. I squashed the note in my grip and rushed back home. I got to the basement door and unlocked with a spare key kept underground. I looked inside, there's really another dagger sitting on the table in its holder. There's also a note stick on the flat of the blade.

I advanced and pulled the note off. "_Wade. Dear son, we couldn't made it alive like your dad said. I don't want you to investigate Hex alone. Also keep away from him, he has seven category unknown demons around him, and that was the legendary horrifying seven deadly sins. This dagger work with the other dagger your dad gave you. Combining these two will make you invincible for a period of time and causing you to time lapse, blinking to a spot instantly while leaving an image behind. You would discover more about these two daggers when you got older. Your mom, Amelia Ghostblade._"

"Thanks mom…and dad," I murmured.

I noticed there's a small piece of paper left on the table other than the note. "Get away from here. Home is not as safe as you think," It written.

I wrapped the other half dagger with the others and went back to my room. While I was packing some of my stuff, the door knocked. I looked down through the window of my room. Two older looking guys, wearing sleeves and black slacks, standing in front of the door. I left to open the door and felt something isn't right.

"Wade, we identified that your blood matched with that C-U creature's blood."

"What-" I'm shocked.

"We need you to clarify it, in case, you wouldn't bothered coming with us for a while?"

This is like sending myself to be executed if I go. How was that even possible, that C-U bloods gene matched mine? Hex used my blood sample to create it? Possibly, since there's a blood test few months ago.

No wonder that monster could trace me down stealthily. Every creature in this world cay trace a person down if they have a small amount of the person's blood. It will drained into theirs and enabling the tracking system. Other than that, it could store many blood sample in each particular cell.

I backed off from the two guys. "Hey-" one of them shouted. I rushed back into my room and locked the door.

"Hey! Open the door!" they shouted.

I immediately worn the two daggers my parents gave on both side of my shorts. Then, I carried the haversack with my parents' weapon and darted out of the window; break it while covering my face with my right arm. It scattered into pieces as the door been kicked open.

I hastened to the direction of the forest. They kept their pace, with their hand ready to draw their weapons out. Unfortunately, I reached the end of a building surrounded in four ways. The guys arrived with swords in their grip. It will be a tough fight if I confront them. Their division are higher than me, more experienced with their Rank 3 runes, judging from what I speculated.

They approached me, urging me to go with them. I grasped the daggers' hilt and pulled out from the cover. "We don't want to use force. Keep those daggers back and just come with us."

"Who says I wanted to fight?" I crossed the blade close to each of the daggers; like mom said, it will triggered its potential. First thought, I never knew it would work until I saw the blades glowing. In instant, everything slowed down or rather, time motion have slowed down except me. "So, this is mom definition of invincibility," I joked.

I slipped pass between them and escaped, just in time the effect wears off. I continued to the forest which I saw a weird looking fish with legs in a jacket. "Well, who is this fellow?"


	19. Wade's Past: Part two(End)

**Finally chapter 19 is up, it might not be good, but I tried to put everything in. FYI, every approximately one weeks I will update each story with one chapter. Because, there's two fanfiction and two fiction story I am currently writing. So, it will be three to four weeks each chapter per story. Anyway~ enjoy and leave a comment about this chapter. The story will further be revised.**

I looked at him without answering his question. Then again, he asked the same question and I replied to him, "Wade Danny Ghostblade". Much to my shock, he suddenly mention about my parents. I did not speak anything as he looked into my depressed eyes. "They'd died is it…?" he asked in a kind manner and tone.

"Yes…," I muttered, trying not to cry. Still I was unable to stop them from gathering in my eyes.

"I felt sorry for you," he bowed slightly as he lied both his hands on my shoulders. "I'd knew this will happen one day, but wasn't expecting earlier than what I have thought."

He lifted his hands away from me. "Call me Max. I will take care of you until you could take care of yourself."

I did not decline his request but accepted. What he said was right; I could not take care of myself while having people chasing me around and wanting to kill me. Might as well stay with him for a while.

"Come," he said as he started moving down the forest. I followed him and have no idea where he wanted to take me. As we gone deeper into the forest, the contrast of the surrounding turns darker and darker. The branches of the tree tangled together, created a barrier that blocks any sunlight through it as well forming a tunnel that linked to three different path - the middle, left and right. We took the middle path and continued.

As we emerged from the pathway, ray of light beamed down from small holes of the barrier. The space was huge and a house appeared out of nowhere. There is a small pond beside the house; flowers bloomed along the way to the house.

"Let's get inside," he said. We were in front of the door as he turned the knob and invited me in. We advanced to the living room. There is two wooden armchairs, a chimney filled with several dry logs, a table and a few bookshelves arranged with exotic books. I scanned around while both of my arms rested on the armpad. I saw a photograph. Max was standing beside a similar fish like him.

"Who is that?" I pointed out.

He looked at the direction I had pointed. "You mean that?" He noticed as I lowered my hand.

"That was my son, Alex. He's sixteen right now and was studying in school," he said. I do not know what school is. Is it some place to play? I thought. All I have been was training and fighting, gaining knowledge about many types of monster and their weaknesses and have no proper education.

"So, what happened to them?" He asked. I looked at him with a puzzled face. "Sorry 'bout that, I meant your parents."

"They were killed by a monster…," I replied calmly, but I could felt my emotion bursting like flames, filled with the anger and desire to kill.

"Technically…you were the one who killed your own parents." He assured. He does not believe me, I thought. Why would I kill my own parents?

"You were manifested by the monster; if it was to kill you, Hex wouldn't think about that. You were a key for his ingenious plan to set Earth and our world in chaos. Recently, I been gathering information about him. Eliminating the Ghostblade was his first plan; the next plan was to take over the Elders, so that he could gain the power of making everyone follows him." He explained.

"But…"

"Hex was that sort of guy. I am his friend and I know him pretty well. He started to learn dark art at the age of sixteen. Five years later, he mastered everything dark magic in this world and there is where his personality started changing. He became cruel and unforgiving; pulling scheme to overthrown the Elders but failed and been put into prison for countless times."

"I tried to get him out of that path but no hope. People's desire is a thing that cannot be stop once they are too focus on one particular thing."

"Did he done anything?" I asked.

"Oh yes, the worst thing ever done in the history. He stole the _book_, created a group of deadly monstrous demons and also created an event that could destroy the balance of light and darkness, the law of nature."

I heard about the demons he created from dad, bunch of chaotic salvager with some having an ability to wipe a village or a kingdom by just flicking their fingers. Boom. A village has been disintegrate. I have not meet any of them yet, but I guess, sooner until I grow up. Max stood up with his jacket in his grip. "Someone's coming." He said, moving towards the window.

How did they trace me down? I thought.

"Should we run?" I asked.

"Probably. Every five minutes, the pathway will shift, because this place was existed in a boundary. There is only one road to here; the other two lead you to a dead end." Max replied, turned at me. His eyes were sharp and steady. "If Hex came, he would find this place swiftly without going the wrong path."

I just stood silently at the same time having my ultra-sensing ability activated. He was right; I could felt few people ventured into the branches barrier tunnel. In addition, I also felt a heavy amount of energy in the bunch that may be coming from Hex.

"Let's leave," he suggested, I also thought the same.

Suddenly, a thunderous roar emitted outside the house. It was a wolf, engulfed with blue flame. Max pulled me into a nearby room beside the living room. There was nothing in the room, but it was quite large. Max walked to the left side, against the wall as he slammed at it. The wood plank in front of us opened and a device emerged out - silver made with an orb attached on a holder in the center of the device.

"This is a transporting device. Now, put your hand on the orb," he said.

"Aren't transporting device only can be found in the institute?"

"Nonsense, transporting device this sorts of thing can be built with simple materials."

The orb been triggered when Max focused an amount of energy into it. I could heard the front door banging, as someone tries to break into the house. A short moment later, it stopped, as there was no more banging onto the door. However, instead, it comes with a large blasting sound. The door was broken. Someone approached to the room we were standing in.

As one of them kicked open the door, I caught a glimpse of them, especially those two who had a wild goose chase on me. In a flash, we arrived in another room filled with modern technology not from our world.

"Good evening, Sir." A person walked passed and greeted possibly, Max.

Max greeted back. "You will be staying here for a while or permanent if you want."

I only looked at him and a person came by and guided me to my room. It was not big or small, just medium with a bed, a desk, a closet and a desk. I set all the weapons I had carried on the bed and rested.

_**POV Ended~**_

Gumball opened the door of his house, silently sneaking upstairs as Carrie appeared behind him. "Gumball?" she muttered. Either she was excited or relief that Gumball had come back.

"Yup, one and only."

She hugged him, implying that she was worrying about him. The hug lasted for a while before she released him. "Don't ever do anything like that again." Tears were coming out of her as she wiped it repeatedly.

"Okay. I promise to you I WILL never do that sort of thing again." Gumball avowed as they went to their room and sleep.

The next day…

While Carrie was floating on the corridor, she saw Annie with her newborn. Both of them were still stranger and Carrie got a little curious about her. So, she glided towards her and asked, "Are you a student here?"

Annie shook her head and replied, "No". Carrie did not notice that she was holding a baby in her arm. "Erm…who are you?" she asked kindly.

"Annie. Annie Watterson."

"Aren't you the project Gumball created, and which you trapped him in another world few days ago?" Carrie inquired.

Zenith appeared right between them suddenly and answer to Carrie's question, "Yes. She is the project Gumball created, which was then been stolen by someone from _that world_. She was receiving order from a person to imprison Gumball but then she changed her heart and freed him and the two escaped. Miraculously, they came back here alive. Is the answer clear enough?"

"Certainly…anyway, whose baby was that?" Carrie said at the same moment Gumball passed by.

When Gumball noticed them, he knew that he was in trouble. Luckily, Zenith saved him from the deep explanation. "Carrie, enter the room with me. I would explain to you personally."

Zenith pushed her into a consultant room only beside them before they were outside. Zenith shut the door, leaving Gumball and Annie outside.

"Doing better?" Gumball asked Annie.

"Yea, what happened just now?" she replied.

"Well…I'm going to be in deep trouble as soon as Zenith finish talking to her," Gumball grieved.

Now, he could only wait outside the room. Meanwhile in the room, Carrie was as hot as a molten lava, ready to explode. "I can't believe he do this to me!" her voice could be hear outside the room.

"Well, it was an accident. Annie ate the mating fruit and that happened, at least Gumball managed to clone himself in that situation. Therefore, it was not him that done the mating. Give him a chance; he loves you more than anything else does. Moreover, think about the kids that will feel without a mother's love." Zenith completely dominated her, which left her speechless. The anger still conserved in her as she left the room.

Gumball was about to speak but got zipped off by Carrie. "Not a word…" her voice was deep and threatening. Gumball watched her as she leaves and Zenith emerged from the room.

"Arghhh!" Carrie punched at the closest wall, which created a large whole onto the wall.

Gumball looked in fear. "Damn, I have to repair that…" Zenith sighed.

"She's like your mom…" Cain cut in.

"At least, Carrie was not that worse than mom does…"

"So Annie, we'll go and find dad and mom after school hours. I have classes to attend right now and later. You could go and ask Hadley to show you around the school." Gumball said, leaving immediately as he was five minutes late to enter his class.

"I'm right here…" Hadley appeared mysteriously. "He's in a hurry…"

"Please that ability…Well; technically, your job was only maintaining the safety of this school. That's why you have the freest time in the school." Zenith said.

"You're right. So, Annie. You wanted me to show you around the school?" Hadley said.

"Well, I have nothing much to do other than taking care the baby. If you don't mind…?"

"Of course, I don't mind. Anyway, Zenith fix that hole…my eyes are getting sore if you don't do it real soon," Hadley reminded.

"Shut up…" Zenith blabbered, walking towards the hole.


	20. Ancient History

**Let us look into the past in this chapter :), hopefully…**

The beginning of the ancient civilization came in normally as peace was still demanding in their life. Nothing is far more dangerous than been haunted by monsters. Everything set five thousand years ago; the earliest civilization was established known as Uriosik. Magic, dark sorcery and everything related to supernatural were existed during that era. Even though, they live on agriculture and hunting. Basic of survival, well, who does not know about it? Even a five years old child been taken out for hunting without even concerning his or her life.

Day by day has passed, sooner years, ancient technology advanced in a rapid speed, everlasting discovering of superior knowledge. Afterwards, magic was set to the top priority in research and living. However, as we all know there is always a conflict or democracy established in civilization, voting system had created to vote out the most suitable person to lead the kingdom. Finally, the kingdom (people that said in the ancient time) was taking care by a truly trustworthy leader.

A few years after, some people had invented flying machines that used magic as a source of power. Nevertheless, most of the things in the world always have a dark ending eventually. Terror and chaos had overthrown the kingdom because the lack of supplement such as food and water. Dark Age came afterwards. Every bit of water dried out and food supply become lesser. The council was soon established and as well adventurer group, tasked to find the reason of the crisis.

A long journey led to uncountable of misfortune, the group slowly losing members from forty to thirty to twenty and lastly only one last member who still continues to search for the reason. A faithful meeting, he got himself. While he was walking, he found himself in a forest as there is a stream leading to possibly a lake or to the sea, which will unlikely, be it.

He followed down the stream and found a temple, built with polished stone as the sunlight could even reflect from the surface. Golden Temple is what the present people called. He ventured into the temple and saw an orb, with multiple changing color onto it.

As he slowly moved his hand over the surface of the orb, it reacted towards him. Without hesitate, he placed his hand on the orb and a strong force burst out in a single wave. Everything had changed back in Uriosik. People have become a lifeform that was only a rank below god, gaining immortality but valuable to be kill.

On his return, the water replenished back as agriculture continues flawlessly. The grass was greener than usual. Years later, it was the discover of the three types of people in the kingdom – Orugrenik(O-ru-gre-nik), Rhzunior(Ru-zu-neo) and lastly, the most special of all, Velnizian. Peace remained for a thousand year and a conflict had begun.

The known three types separated into individual races and started arguing with each other, comparing who is the best among all. They are living in their own state, away from each. They also created many weapons, used various kinds of magic and witchcraft, and spirit of animals or any species were possessed only by Rhzunior. Not long after, a war has break out by these three races. Blood thirsted the battleground and thousands of dead scattered around. Loss of body parts and some even turned to ashes.

Eventually, the council have been establishing again to gather three races most elder and wise people to end this chaos. Luckily it did, after three months of discussion and argument. Peace restored and they recovered Uriosik as their Central town between the three states.

Thousands year later set in their so-called modern era in the year of 1763. Their technology had reached to the most advanced level, as it can already be compare with extraterrestrial technology but still keeping the ancient looks. However, their country remained unknown to humanity. They moved into their own dimension space, or what they called, their own world. Upon a faithful day where monsters and demons from hell lurked out of Earth's surface.

Humanity have no chance of winning before the Ancient races notice about it. They came to help and distinguish those pests and an institute was constructed. Nevertheless, they still kept their presences low and observe the evolution of humanity day by day.

Although they only hunt monsters from hell. Some tried to uncover the reason, why they got these magnificent "power" after searching for the cure of the food and water crisis thanks to the last member of the adventurer group.

It has told that the orb was given by god primarily to test them for overcoming conflict between themselves. Of course, many do believe it was only a myth but for some they fully took it in. Up until the present day, no one discovered the true reason of the orb and its power but someday they will.

**Back in the present**

"Still thinking about Adelius?" Gumball blurted looking out of the corridor window.

"Yeah…he taught me so much until I could not forget about him," Cain replied.

"If you want a free hug, I don't mind it with you," Gumball said.

"No need to…I will burden the lament inside my heart myself," Cain denied, shifting into his physical form.

The two stared out the window like brothers. Gumball remembered how Cain trying to teach him everything and he always refused to listen to it as he smiled blankly. "I also think about Adelius sometimes after travelling back to time to meet him personally."

"That day he changed my perception of things that I did not noticed for so long. A person's heart is the weakest but burdened with the most emotional feeling, that's what he always said, right?"

"True. I am happy to have Adelius as my master. I was the same as you when I first met Adelius. Stubborn and reckless. However, after a few months, we get along well and continue to improve until the day he said his final words to me, "In everyone situation, you have to be calm and steady. Teach the one who possessed you in the future patiently." Said Cain, looking at Gumball.

Gumball could felt the feeling inside his heart as he tries to hold it. The both smiled at each other as they prepared to leave. "Let's head to the training ground. It's been a while from now."

"Sure."

Cain returned into Gumball as they head to the direction of the training ground. Some students can be saw training with Cedric. How long can this moment last? Exactly not forever but it's worth of living through that moment before they could stop Hex and his sinister group of deadly sins.

**I'm not trying to play emotional but my hand just couldn't stop typing it after the history. However, I enjoyed it. This might have uncovered some details of Adelius in the latest prequel, seemingly, that he was teaching Cain to be a better "person". The history is something that I would not mess it because the complexity for me imagine it just too hard and the other two races had have their official name. Lastly, there might be more of the history.**


	21. God's Rage

When Gumball reached the training ground, Wu Kong and Amaterasu were standing beside the field, looking at the student training under Cedric's guidance. Gumball walked to them, wondering why they were here, as Zenith did not mention them to him. The two turned at Gumball's direction. "Finally! We been waiting for you!" shouted Wu Kong.

"Huh?" Gumball wondered what is so crucial for them to finish.

"Here," Amaterasu passed out a few pieces of paper filled with words to Gumball. "These are the documents given by father and told me to pass them to you."

"God? Sounds important," Gumball said holding the first page of the documents as he reads it.

"It was about the recent event you and your friends have encountered."

Gumball finished half of the page, without looking at Amaterasu, he said, "He's going to hunt Envy down if we didn't get him soon…"

"I know that you and your friends will figure out how to get rid of that "thing". But, Father was in distress because of the nature balancer being slightly…a little off." Said Amaterasu.

"You mean that the balance between nature and chaos is off-balance and causing disturbance to the Heaven?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"How long did he gave us?" Gumball asked, rolling the papers. Cedric was shouting in the background.

"Sadly, three days…I tried to pursue him to give you more time but he refused. I did everything I could," she replied.

"You better be fast, kid. Cuz' if he goes hunting, no one will know what will happen next," Wu Kong cut in.

"Three days…But how! We do not even know what Envy's weakness is. He was able to steal people's ability and shape-shifting…"

"We know that he is tough. Kong and I had observed you all while confronting him. He could simply outmatch everyone without perspiration," said Amaterasu knowing the fact that if God or known as "Father" came to hunt Envy, no one will be safe and chaos would take place in the fight.

Gumball bit his lip, thinking of how they could point out Envy's weakness in three days as he could overwhelm any of them.

"We will try everything we could in three days" Gumball assured.

"Thank you, if you need any assist, feel free to look for us without hesitation. Now then, everything is settled; I guess we will head back," she said, standing beside Wu Kong as the ground around them glowing with shining gold light.

"Okay…have a safe trip," Gumball finished as they left in a ray of golden light, shot up to the sky.

"Do you think we can stop Envy?" Cain asked after the two heavenly being went back to the upper world.

"I wish I do think like that. We have to figure out Envy's weakness but how…" Gumball said with full of concern.

"Zenith could help," Cain suggested.

"You're right. Let's go see him in the library," Gumball agreed.

Gumball had to hold their training for other time and went to the library. When Gumball arrived, books were piling up at the table where Zenith was sitting at. Gumball walked to him and sat down on the extra chair.

"Zenith…do you know anything about Envy's weaknesses?" Gumball inquired.

"Not exactly. The sins are different from the last time they made their appearance. With new ability, strength, speed and different weakness." Zenith replied.

The world encyclopedia could not even figure out Envy's weakness, how is that going to help them fight him, Gumball thought. Then, Zenith had a plan but it takes risk to do so. He said, "There's a way for us to find out but must be cautious while doing so, as it may put you into a deep sleep of death."

Gumball looked at him inquisitively, what is Zenith planning for us? He thought. The surrounding was silent as cool breeze could be heard breezing into the window of the library. A bird flew in, causing the librarian to chase it away but failed as it makes to the table they sat on it. The librarian ran to them and Zenith raised his hand at the librarian as he returned to the counter.

"You see, nature has the biggest answer to everything in the world. Just that, you have to look deeper into it as the answer already written on there. You have to know the nature itself if you want to figure out Envy's weakness. That's all I have to say to you," Zenith said with a loyal, humble voice.

The bird spread its wings and flew out of the library, returning to the Mother Nature.

"You're not fighting Envy with us?" Gumball asked.

"Depends. I just recovered all six of my runes few days ago but not in a fully complete state. Once I unleashed the power, there will be a sudden burst of energy; it was strong enough to demolish a 30ft skyscraper or put a "small" hole on the surface of Earth." Zenith replied.

"I see…" Gumball understood as he left the library without saying much.

While he was walking on the corridor without any destination, he wondered what Zenith told him earlier. How could have anything do to Envy? That's quite dumb but the "old" man had been living for nearly a thousand years of knowledge and history. Gumball hope Zenith was right about what he had said. Moreover, what about being caution on attempting it.

* * *

"Rex! You there?" Cain shouted in Gumball's mind as he could clearly heard it.

"What?" Rex replied.

"You are more superior to me in rank, right…?" Cain said.

"Er…a little, I guess?"

"Kay, there's a thing I want you to do…"

"What was it?"

"I want you to take into your physical form and let Envy steal your ability."

Gumball wasn't planning to interrupt their conversation as he just continues to walk.

"What!? Are you insane? That could overpower him and make us lose."

"No, trust me. You know what to do when you're "inside" Envy."

"Huh…?"

Gumball suddenly stopped and listening to them also thinking what is Cain planning with his "brilliant" idea.

"Listen Rex, you are a sort of energy. When you been "stole" from someone, you could actually look into their things such as weakness, power, everything." Cain explained.

"You're a genius!" Gumball cut in.

"Let's hope there's nothing happen while attempting this dangerous stunt," Rex prayed.

"Alright, everything has been planned and you only have two days before God starting to rampage."

Hadley immediately appeared behind them, stopping them intentionally by a snot. Gumball turned to him, as he knew what he's going to say as soon as he opens his mouth. His eyes staring into his, forbidding Gumball to use Rex as a way to unveil Envy's weakness.

"You clearly know that Rex is a dangerous, artificial reformed and recreated rune, are you?" said Hadley.

Gumball nodded. After Zenith told them how Rex was actually a reformed rune, created by himself for uncertain reason. Zenith also stated that Rex has an immense amount of energy to wipe away Mount. Himalaya which happened by an accident a year ago. Lots of thing haven't been discovered and his usage remain hidden for a while.

"Yes. Because of that, it's easy to lure Envy out and let him _consume_ Rex so that he could discover his weakness." Gumball replied as he fully aware of his consequence.

"You will endanger everyone; but, I hope you're right about it. If not, we will face even bigger problem." Hadley finished and disappeared again.

"Are you sure…? If Envy wield Rex as a power of destruction, he will be unstoppable!" said Cain.

"Nothing is unstoppable, there's always an opening for you to break it and change the tide."

Everything had settled as putting Rex between a thread of peace and destruction as well as their hope lies upon him. Back in Uriosik, where all the sins and Hex were located. They were planning something - big and powerful, as they readied their next move. So on, the actual war had begun. Vanessa intention was only a step closer to been exposed by Ayden and Carolyn.

**Volume 1 is ending about 2-4 chapters left. Much to my belief, I will focus on the prequel and maybe The Misty Hollow(since I've been postponed for quite a long time from now) much often as volume 2 will be set to a further date.**


	22. Change of Mind

In the evening, Gumball had promised Annie that he will bring her to meet his family or their sooner later. They arrived at the door of the house and bumped on to a leaving blue feline. Gumball was completely surprised that he could see Candy again. He embraced her before introducing Annie to her. Lexy walked to her side. "Well..." Gumball emitted.

"'Bout that cat beside you?"

"Yes."

"The project we did 5 years ago?"

Gumball replied the same answer as before while Lexy continued her question.

"Her name is Annie and she will be our new family member?"

"Correct, I have nothing more to say; so, I'll just leave her to you and went back to settle things," Gumball said.

"Anyway, is that a baby?" she inquired, fixing her eye at the baby in Annie's arms. "Don't tell me you..."

Before Lexy finish her sentence, Nicole's voice came from inside the house, making her way to the door. "What's all the noises out here? Oh! Gumball, it's you and you bring a guest," she said.

Nicole came checking on them as she stopped Gumball from leaving. She scanned for Carrie but no sign of her. She then looked at Gumball and Annie, who were standing beside each other. She suddenly thought of Gumball had probably divorced with Carrie. But before she clarify everything, she asked him "Where's Carrie?"

"Calming her anger down. I hope she will feel better soon."

"What happened?"

"I will explain to you why she got all fused up inside our house."

They returned to the living room. Candy left to buy something as Lexy accompanied her. Darwin was working as a pastry chef in the city, as Richard was napping in the yard. The three sat down on the couch in the living room and Gumball started telling her the story and the whole thing about Annie. After Gumball finished, Nicole wondered if it was an accident or a mistake.

"So...you're telling me that Annie is our new member and also she and you got a baby with her." Nicole concluded.

"It was by accident and she carries the blood of the Watterson. How can I leave her alone in that world? I wasn't expecting us to have a baby out of sudden if not because of that fruit." Gumball retorted.

"I know sweetie. But, you have to talk to her by yourself if you wanna make up with her again. Do you understand? Also, Annie may be a part of our family. I wouldn't mind having another daughter and a...grandson?"

"Okay…mom."

Talks and laughter filled the atmosphere as they recalled the old days they used to do. Sooner later, Lexy and Candy came back with a bag filled with four boxes of cookies. They set it on the table in the living room and starting to unbox and begin consuming the cookies.

Back in Uriosik, Envy was pursuing on Hex for his next task in the Council Hall. He asked, "What should we do?"

Hex looked at him with a grin whike bearing his teeth, "Nothing. Wade's memory has been unlocked. You just have to do your job and I will wait for the _power_ given to them, " he replied.

Wade's memory was locked by him for unknown reason. Particularly wanting him to forget his parents while working under him. Zenith managed to undo his enchantment and Wade remembered every part of his memory again. But, what power does Hex wanted? His eyes were staring at a symbol of a banner hanging on the ceiling of the hall.

It looked like a diamond shape as an emblem attached at the center with four segments of lines stroked out from it to each side of the diamond. The edges were slightly curved in flawlessly on the details.

Selina suddenly woke up from her sleep. It was around 1:30 am in midnight. She probably did a nightmare but she muttered something on her awake. It was unclear whether what she muttered, as she went back to sleep.

Gumball had finally made up with his wife after what the occasion happened not long ago. "Please...don't you ever do that again; if not, I will have to divorce with you and remarry again with another guy," his wife muttered to him as they were sitting on the mattress of their bed.

"I'm sincerely sorry about what I done and I promise that I will never do it again," Gumball apologized with a hand putting on his wife belly. He felt a baby kick at that moment.

The two smile at each other. "Swear to our newborn," Carrie said.

Gumball nodded, lifted his right hand in a swearing pose, "I...swear." Smiling at each other as they went to bed, turning the light off as the room only illuminated by the moonlight.

In a world where spirits of the runes could talk to each other without disturbing their master. The group started a discussion - Lydia, Gabriel, Scarlet, Eldred, Clark, Cain, Rex, Eliz and Ella.

"No. If we loss Rex, Envy will be invincible and he could destroy us like smashing some annoying flies!" Eldred accused.

"You're wrong. Rex was an individual rune, he could think and manipulate himself whenever he wanted," Clark countered as he was much wiser among them all in the group even though Cain, Eldred and Scarlet have longer experiences than him.

"By letting Rex manipulate Envy from the inside so that we could figure out his weakness," Lydia added.

"Genius...and what if Envy manage to control Rex completely?" said Eldred.

"Don't worry. Small parts of Rex will remain in Gumball so that he doesn't obtain his full potential," Cain replied as Rex nodded for agreeing.

"Hm...Cain. Did you changed?" Gabriel asked something out of topic.

"Eh? Of course not!"

"But, I noticed some portion of your fur partly in white and blue color while some are just black like usual," Gabriel noticed the changing of his fur color. Gabriel was quite cautious around the changes of a person around her.

She gave him a wary look as Cain only noticed. "The third rank..." he muttered.

"That means Rex was another times dangerous than before," Scarlet said.

"Cain. Are you still sure you're going to send Rex as a sacrifice?" Eliz asked.

"Sis' was right. You and he had reached to a whole new level. Are you still considering of sending him?" Ella supported her sister thought, worrying the aftermath that may cause.

Without hesitate, he nodded and looked at them unworried. Everyone were anxious, thinking about what if Envy get his hands on him.

"Do we have any alternative plan? No. There's no any better plan to figure out his weakness. Reaching Maglinax stage will increase the chance of having him absorbing Rex easier. Even if he will use his power to wreck the town or the world, I'm sure there will be a breakthrough for every situation we face." His voice was strong and wise, making everyone no comment as they just stare at him.

There was a sudden total silence before Clark cut off. "Any suggestion? If no, the discussion will end with supporting the plan."

"Anyone?" He asked. They just stay silence and the discussion ended right away. "Okay, dismiss!"

Everyone returned to their own master and continue their _routine_. Rex was concerning about his mission and the plan whether it will fail or success. Cain accompany by his side and tell him how Adelius taught him.

Early in the academy, Wade had already awake and left from his room to walk around the compound before school hour starts. Vanessa was trailing behind him. When Wade reached a section to the library, laboratory and the observatory, he stopped; he had already noticed Vanessa presence long before.

She thought it was the right time to strike but Wade shouted out to her. "I know you are there. Show yourself!"

Vanessa emerged out from a tree with a knife, seemingly enchanted with aura. Her eyes widened, as she pulls a grin and look at Wade.

"What a fool, you found me…" she laughed. "You know what? I always wanted to assassinate you from the behind long ago. But, I can't seem to find any opening until now."

"Why do you have to do this? I thought we were friends," Wade said.

"Friends? What is friends? Bunch of imbeciles that do idiotic and stupid things? No," she replied unemotionally and sprung at Wade instantly with the knife.

Carolyn showed up on the roof of the library building with her sniper as she swiftly aimed at Vanessa. She cast a magic circle in front of the bullet hole and pulled the trigger. The shell recoiled out as the bullet travelled out the gun hole, passing through the circle while chanting it with static aura. It hit Vanessa at the back, causing her to paralyze instead of injuring or killing her. She dropped her knife and fell to the ground, slowly falling unconscious.

Wade glanced at the direction where it was been shot. He let out a breath of relief and was glad that Vanessa was still alive. A while later, Wade had carried Vanessa to the infirmary and laid her on a patient bed.

Her mind had been manipulated by Envy, Wade thought. It wasn't Vanessa at all, the way he knew her was that she was willing to lend a hand to someone and cares for others but not brutality. He feels uneasy for her as his rage towards Hex just grew stronger.

Moments later, everyone had arrived. Eliz, Ella and Carrie were in the infirmary taking care of the patients. The kids were in kindergarten. Wade told them about Vanessa before he left the room and return to his class.

Ayden and Carolyn reported their task to Gumball. "Well done," he congratulated.

"So…what should we do now?" Ayden blurted.

"Nothing I guess; but I might both of your help next time, other than that, return to your class as it starts now," Gumball replied, honored about their success.

Ayden was a bit disappointed that he have to return to his classroom except Carolyn, who enjoys studying and seeking knowledge. The two headed back to their classroom as Gumball went to visit Vanessa and to see whether he could look deeper into her.

Zenith was already in the infirmary the time he arrived. He walked to his side and asked her condition. He just told him that she was fine and needed some rest to recover. He continued, "Why did she trying to kill Wade?"

"Her memory might had been altered, probably that's what make her wanting to kill Wade," Zenith replied, certain on his answer.

"Can it be undone?" Gumball questioned.

"Yes, it can. But, if failed, she might lost all of her memory except her name," Zenith answered.

"I see…"

Suddenly came a recognizable voice, emitting from the announcing speaker. "Greetings! I'm sure you know about me…" It wasn't Hadley who was talking. He was in his office at the same moment. The voice was deep and wicked in another way. "Come and find me in the arena, I will be waiting for you, all students of the academy…"

Everyone seems to go to the arena thoughtlessly. What's the reason for them to gather in the arena? No one knows. Gumball and his old group of friends were outside the arena, beside the entrance with Wade. Eliz and Ella had returned back into Jason

"Tell me, just now was Envy who gave the announcement?" Stella asked.

"I'm quite certain it was him, judging how he sounds like compared to Hadley," Jason replied, agreeing the fact that Hadley's voice was much more commanding than Envy.

"Rex…you know what you are going to do," Gumball muttered, as Rex took in his physical form while remaining some part of him in Gumball.

"We fail, we lose. I couldn't believe you are risking it," Cedric mumbled.

"Stop making negative comments! If not I will personally pulverize you to unconscious with my Repulsor," Selina threatened him with her _other self_, already with one of her guns in her gripe in a charging status.

"Dare you…" Cedric glared into her eyes, as a fight about to start before a real fight with Envy.

"Sssh…you two stop querying," Hadley interrupted. Three of their students were watching them dumbfounded.

"Is this how they behave to each other…?" Wade thought.

Meanwhile, Envy appeared from the shadow in the crowd of students and triggered a ceremony. A multi magic circle appeared on the floor, glowing in dark glimmering purple light as it gets brighter each second. Everyone panicked and some even started to attack at Envy. Rex had blended into the crowd. Before their attacks even came closer to him, they collapsed and an orb came out from each one of them. Essence of all the abilities the students possessed absorbed by Envy.

Envy held a hilt without the blade as he manipulated an energy based blade to it. The blade was in black as it sometimes deform and reform again(if you look closely to Envy's rune/symbol of the story cover, it looked like a hilt without a blade. I only noticed that every runes/symbols were an equipment which was not meant to be in the first place).

"Envy!" Gumball shouted, as the group showed behind him at the entrance.

"Oh, playmates!" Envy said, swinging the blade around when he talks.

The group instantly charged at Envy, wielding everything they got. A group of fireballs were thrown by Hadley and Wade but was nullify by a vertical slash from Envy. All the projectiles were simple neglected by him as the group switched to close-range combat. Envy caused an energy shockwave outburst, rebounding the group back away from him.

"Here's a gift before I leave to wreck the town," he left a small energy ball in mid-air almost hit the rooftop and disappeared.

The ball slowly dropping down as Zenith only noticed it was actually a dangerous anti-matter with combination of light element.

Irena and Elise with her pet Eli got to the scene. Elise manifested Irena and Eli as she charged at the energy ball and stopped under it. She powerful jumped and caught the ball as she threw it, breaking through the roof as it flies far away from the arena before she landed on the floor again. Shortly, an earthshaking explosion occurred came with a thunderous roar.

Small portion of the roof was blown off, but even worse, the E-block building was almost fully destroyed by the blast; luckily no one was hurt. The group recovered to their feet.

"He's too strong…" said Wade.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot down from the sky in front of them. It was Wu Kong and the Japan Sun Goddess. "Father had changed his mind…he will come today!" said the goddess.

"Even God being stubborn," Jason joked as everyone looked at him with serious eyes, causing him to feel awkward.

"Envy had obtained over hundreds of power. He could be unstoppable from now!" said Cedric.

"Yeah, but luckily he doesn't have the ability of fore-sighting," Ethan added.

"What should we do now?" Ethan's twin sister asked.

"We have to hunt him down fast," Hadley said.

Everyone agreed as they rush to the town as fast as they could. Envy have already covered Elmore with a barrier of invisible shield as his power keeps getting bigger and bigger. Rex was inside of Envy trying to find his weakness but half of him had already been taken over by Envy, slowly taking control of him.

**What did Selina/Selena muttered in her awake of her slumber? Can they really stop Envy? Next chapter will reach the climax and also the finale of this vol.! I think I lack of describing skill, but I will improve it and use better vocabulary :)**


	23. The Last and Beginning

Carrie was in the academy by herself in the infirmary as she could not do anything other than pray. Forty minutes of rushing, they had finally arrived at Elmore but only been stopped by a barrier. They tried several ways, hitting, blasting and slashing and none of it works. "This barrier is impenetrable!" shouted Cedric.

"Shut your mouth and think! There must be a solution," said Eldred, his bounded partner.

"Kong!" Gumball called, as Wu Kong looked at him. "Can you break the barrier with your staff?"

"Hm…I will try," he said, wielding his staff and slammed directly to the barrier. The barrier was still intact after the blow.

"Nope…not a chance," Wu Kong replied.

"Let me try…," Irena paced front after separated from Elise.

The group watched at her as she placed her hand onto the surface of the barrier. Energy aura started appearing around her. It grows even massive when she forcing all of her energy, thus breaking the barrier but the process got her in exhaustion.

Envy had just finished absorbing the spirit of a normal, innocent civilian and noticed the barrier had broken down. He then reappeared in front of the group. Selina was worry about something, the thing she had muttered when she was woken up from her beauty nourishment sleep.

"How enthusiasm do you guys get? Bringing two heavenly beings to me? You guys making me laugh," Envy jested.

"You worthless demon!" shouted Stella.

"Oh? Let's get this straight. Where is the _Element of Pure Magic?_" questioned Envy in a demonic tone.

I was right! He's after the power after all. Selina thought. If Envy get his hand on those power, "magic in its purest form", he could become a god. "Gone, vanished!" Selina yelled.

"Magic don't disappear on their own. Where is it!" Envy snarled.

"Like she said, vanished. I hope you understand the meaning," Gumball retorted.

*Argh* Envy raged as he started slashing energy waves at the group with his sword. Wu Kong blocked the projectiles with his staff and launched himself aggressively to Envy; swinging his staff around as it clashed with the blade of Envy's sword. Envy gathered energy around his left hand while avoiding the staff.

He then punched at Wu Kong, emitting an explosive blast. It was a direct hit at his body as he been forced back by the blast.

The group followed up, aiding the Monkey King and confront Envy. Zenith manipulated numerous elemental orbs including light, darkness and twilight.

The orb shot out a beam of lasers at towards Envy as he blocks it with his blade. It lasted for three second before the beam dismissed. Envy forced the ground to cover the group, only to be blast open by Hadley shortly.

Many types of energy projectiles been cast and used. With ease, Envy repelled all the projectiles and casted every sorts of ability, wind, fire, earth, thunder, etc. The ground ruptured, spikes growing out from the ground in his radius as fire and wind surrounding around him, a tempest of fire wind spiral barrier. Lightning static can be seen moving around the spiral.

"Be careful! Those are sixth class magic, extremely dangerous." Cain shouted to everyone in his weapon form.

After he finished warning, a heavy pulse unleashed by Envy, injuring the group and some barely withstand the pulse. When Gumball was about to sprint towards Envy, God descended from the sky and a pillar of holy light blazing down at Envy; burning him as the light faded after a few second.

Miraculously, Envy was still standing, steam gas coming up from his body. Everyone were shocked that he could still be alive after been hit by divine power.

"You shall be punish for what you had done between peace and chaos!" God shouted in the sky, as another pillar blazed down at Envy.

Envy managed to stand the force with his sword. However, he seems to be draining the power to himself.

"No…impossible. He's draining the power to himself…" said Zenith.

"Do the previous Envy able to drain power from God's holy light?" Hadley asked in a deep and serious tone.

"No. This one was much stronger," Zenith replied.

Amaterasu went to aid God, beaming a ray of photons with a small manipulated sun. Gumball was waiting for Rex to respond while watching Envy been pressuring down by two divine power. It only lasted longer than before, but Envy had feasted some of the power.

"Divinity, most powerful ability in the universe." Envy muttered, his left hand lined with fresh burning outlines. "Let me show you how God's power feels like!"

He returned the ray back, but with even powerful force towards the two. God used his holy light again but Envy just forcing his emission towards them. As the holy light couldn't fight back, God and Amaterasu been hit as they dropped from few feet above the group.

Wade somehow got furious as he charged by himself. Gumball tried to stop him with a shout but was too late. He was bind, as Envy took his power away. "Finally! The power of pure elementalist!" Envy shouted sarcastically.

"Gumball…" God called, lying on the ground. Gumball looked at him in his near dying state. He walked to his side and kneeled down.

"I would like to return all of your friends' power and yours." He said.

"But – you said it was too powerful to be manage." Gumball muttered.

"There's no other choice. Only those powers can eliminate this impurity…" He finished, revealing several glowing sphere floating on his hand.

Gumball only nodded. The sphere rushed to above each of them – Cedric, Stella, Selina, Ethan and Emily, Garnett, Gumball and Jason in his hysteria form. Elise was standing aside with Irena, as Eli is resting on her shoulder.

"Huh…" Envy glanced at the eight.

It merged into them as immersing aura released from their body. They had gained their full potential they used to be. During the same time, the remaining of Rex inside Gumball had also been enhanced. Due to that, Envy grew stronger.

"Rex…are you done?" Gumball chanted.

"No! I couldn't find any weaknesses!" Rex finally responded.

"Come back. The longer you stay, the stronger he gets." Gumball said, lifting his right hand at Envy.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Envy snarled.

Energy could be seen drawing out from his body, as Gumball was extracting Rex back. Envy yelled and stormed. He became a slightly loss of power when Gumball finished returning Rex to himself.

"Here is so much better than staying in that guy mindless world." Rex said in relief.

"Now this is your fall, Envy." Gumball said, an upgraded version of his weapon manipulated from the bracelet on his right hand.

"Never!" He shouted in rage, wielding numerous types of magic with his sword. But, was only to be neglected by Irena by the cost of exhaustion.

"I think I had figured it out. Rex was the one that amplifying your ability, that's why you're magic are seemingly immune to Irena's magic neglecting ability. I'm so dumb of letting Rex absorbed by you to find out your weakness." Gumball explained.

"That's…that's IMPOSSIBLE!" Envy snorted.

"Irena was The Sword of Will. She could neglected any types of magic from level one to level nine, neglecting level ten magic takes a lot of energy and you were only using level between five to seven. And with Rex's being the ancient rare and unique rune, he was able to withstand any particular neglecting ability. That's why Irena could not neglect your ability."

Envy clenched his jaws as Gumball struck his sword into the ground, casting five holy cross that binds Envy. "Guys! We do this together!" Gumball commanded.

The eight channeled energy in many colors depending on the aura glowing from their body, as they projected the beam directly at Envy, extinguishing him in the process. The ability Envy stolen had returned to everyone. The aura had faded away from the eight.

God had recovered his strength as he got up from the ground. "I will sink the Academy back into the sea. It's too dangerous and valuable for the enemies to attack." He demanded Gumball.

It was heartbreaking as everyone heard it. Their time in the Academy had brought them countless of precious memory and now they have to leave the place. Gumball was shocked.

"What! Now?" Gumball asked.

"If you have nothing to do, then right now will be the best." God replied.

"I think I have. Announcing the graduation of the students…" Gumball said sadly.

"Your wish has been granted but not long." He replied before returning to the sky world.

"Too bad I was only a spectator…" Wu Kong joked as he left.

They returned to the Academy and celebrate the graduation earlier. "Today is a rough day. Everyone had fallen to a dangerous attack by a devil. But, he was banished back to underworld. Today is also the last day for everyone in this academy. Yes, we shared happy times with each other but everything will soon come to an end; but, this is just too soon. Now I would like to announce those who had passed their test and graduated from this Academy. First off, Team Valeria, you and your team had passed with flying color, displaying great amount of strategic and tactics that no one would ever think of."

Everyone that had been attacked by Envy in the past few weeks or days have awaken and attended the ceremony. As Hadley continued his speech, the list keeps going on. All Block-A students had graduated while some but not much in Block-B, C, D, and even the unexpected Block E had also graduated with satisfying result.

"That's all that graduated from the Academy. Now, for those who did not graduate will be attending other academy from other country. Now, this is not the time to feel sad. We had taught you a lot of things, and please remember what we had taught you whenever you go."

Everyone were embracing with each other. It was sad to leave this wonderful place, the same goes to leaving their mentors or teachers. Lucky for Ciel, Elise took him under her wing, as Ciel had a little problem on dealing with Lucifer.

After the end of ceremony, everyone went separated way around the world, continuing their study in a different environment. Although, some do stay in Elmore or close to Elmore.

Gumball had gathered at the seaside bungalow of all his London friends were residing after moving to Elmore. "Now we have the Element of Pure Magic with us; and it was the only way to hunt the sins." Said Hadley. The group had gathered around a roundtable. Elise, Freya, Ciel and Wade was also in the house, but in the living room.

"It won't be easy next time. We have learned that these sins are more different than before and show no real weaknesses." Zenith clarified.

"True. Before that, we have to learn how to control the element before the next one bestowed to kidnap Wade." Just as Gumball finished his sentence. They heard loud voice coming out of the house. It was the Academy, been covered with a water preventing barrier.

"I will miss that place…" Cedric said.

"All of us do." Stella agreed. They looked at the Academy slowly sink into the ocean as it vanished from their eyes; only bubbles coming up for a short while.

A rune burned on Hex's arm. The similar rune that implied on Envy, as he grinned. "First objective accomplished. And the second…" What is Hex planning? In his dreadful eyes calling dozen of wrathful souls, ready to burst out from hell.

Somewhere out in the unknown, a virus had mutated into many forms, as it takes form of a jaguar. "I'm coming..."

**Finally, the vol. is finished. Hope you enjoyed it, as I would now focus on the latest prequel often before starting vol.2. If I started vol.2 before finishing the prequel, I might have lots of problem afterwards. Many things had brighten the information as the prequel will explain some of it, especially "Element of Pure Magic".**


End file.
